My Auburn Vampire Princess
by natsumikan159
Summary: Natsume is a vampire from the South and he is in love with one of his co-workers in an entertainment company, Seraphim. One day, he was told that he is to be betrothed to another vampire, the heiress of the Northern vampires. Knowing that he won't be able to love anyone but Seraphim, what will happen if he finds out Seraphim's true identity? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**My Auburn Vampire Princess**

Chapter 1: Are you serious with that?

**Author's POV**

Natsume gets up lazily, staring at the open window where the bright light originated from. His crimson eyes darted to his phone which was vibrating on top of his cabinet. Natsume stands up and picks up the call.

"What the hell is with the call so early in the morning!"Natsume said as he picked up his phone.

"Finally! You picked it up! Do you know what time is it already?"Ruka's voice over the phone said.

Natsume glanced at the clock which was hanging on the wall. "It's only 30 minutes after 6 in the morning, Ruka! And curse you to hell for waking me up this early in the morning!" Natsume's voice had a hint of annoyance as he spoke at Ruka over the phone.

"Well, sorry for cutting your beauty sleep, mister but you have to come here fast!"

From what Natsume heard of Ruka's voice, it sounded quite alarming. He was about to panic when he realized he should be composed and not lose his cool even if it is in front of his bestfriend.

"What the hell, Ruka! You know that I'm the nocturnal type and waking me up this early in the morning is a bad idea! What's wrong over there, anyway?" Natsume's annoyance is hitting the mark inch by inch as seconds pass.

"Well, you see—"

"Hand me the phone, Nogi. Let me talk to that stupid cousin of mine." Hotaru's voice from the other line had a hint of annoyance as well as anger. Natsume noticed this and knew what was coming after it.

"Hand the phone to her, Ruka."

"But Natsume, she will—"

"Don't mind it. I know what to do with her."

"Well, if you say so—"Ruka wasn't able to finish what he was saying because Hotaru yanked the phone from him. Before he noticed it, Hotaru was already on the phone.

"So, finally wide awake, are you?"Hotaru said calmly.

"What do you want, machine-freak?"Natsume's cold voice reached the other side of the line.

"Are you having amnesia or just a natural idiot? How could you forget that breakfast meeting you were assigned for Wakako-san? Are you really that eager to earn a free ticket to your mother's sermon?"Hotaru sarcastically said.

"Heck, that meeting is not even half an hour before the designated time. What's with the hurry? If you want me to go that badly, why don't you go instead?"Natsume smirked as he knew that his cousin was ticked off by what he said.

"Listen, Hyuuga. If you don't get out of that fucking room of yours right now, I swear. I'm sending one of my inventions to pick you up by the butt and haul you to your bathroom and let it have its way and drag you here. Which do you prefer, dragging you here by force or let you prepare for yourself?"Hotaru's ice cold voice was audible even though it's only from the phone.

"Tch. Fine. I'll be there in 15 minutes."

Natsume knew better, of course. Why would he let that stupid robotic maid of that machine-freak cousin of his to take over his stuff, specifically his personal things? He vaguely remembered the last time his cousin dumped that robot in front of his house. That stupid robot messed up his room (in a nice way—or let's say—too clean for a guy's room) and Natsume had no choice but to throw the poor robot outside the window and clean his room until it reached his standards.

"Then, we'll be waiting for 15 minutes. Don't you dare be late even if it's only a second, Hyuuga."

"Whatever." Hotaru hanged up a second after that as Natsume glanced again at the clock.

'…_6:45 in the morning, huh? We talked for only 15 minutes when it seemed forever to me. *sigh* Better get ready already.' _Natsume thought as he ready himself for a bath.

After his bath, while putting his tie on, his eyes caught attention of the picture frame which was standing on his mini-library. He saw himself and a girl with light brown hair, tied into pigtails. The photo was taken 8 years ago under the sakura tree at the central park. However, no matter how he looks at it, only he was clearly shown in the photo but the part where the girl is was blurred, leaving him clueless of who the girl was in the photo. Forgetting her name and face, he can only refer her as his first love and crush.

***AT THE RESTAURANT*after 10 minutes**

Natsume looked over the few people in the restaurant and saw Hotaru and Ruka in a table, facing each other as if talking about something serious. Natsume silently walked towards them.

"What's with the tense atmosphere?" he asked with a smirk. Obviously, his mind was up to something now that seeing his cousin and bestfriend having a serious talk _and _being alone altogether.

"Natsume!"

"Hyuuga."

The couple looked at him and then they looked at each other and turned away immediately, their faces being being painted with deep shades of red.

Natsume found this weird but at the same time, amusing. "So, what do you want to tell me that I have to go so badly?"

Ruka spoke up first."Well, you see, Natsume… Wait. Which one would you want to know first, the first or the second news?

"Whatever. Just get on with it."

"Then, we'll go with the good news first. Actually" Ruka blushed different shades of red "I and Hotaru, uhm, how to say it…" he stammered.

"Hmm?"

"We're already a couple!"

"Hn" That didn't surprised Natsume. He was already expecting that these two will become a couple

Hotaru then spoke up.

"The second news is, in order to be together, I have to transfer to your school."

That news surprised Natsume. "What!"

"I knew it."—both Hotaru and Ruka exclaimed.

"And when are you going to transfer there? Next week? Next month? Or worse, tomorrow?" Natsume found himself curious as well as confused about the topic. The last thing he ever wanted was for him and his cousin to be going in the same school and now it happened. He shot a bloody glare at Ruka but Ruka shrugged.

"Whatever. Anyway, I'm 3 minutes before my meeting with a certain someone which is also here. So, I have to go and have that fucking contract sealed and signed before 8."

"Before 8? What else must you do after the signing?" Ruka asked out of curiosity.

"Probably going back to sleep cause I had only a blink before you called and I badly need to sleep because I stayed awake doing something for the company. AND don't you ever dare to disturb me, or else."

Natsume left the couple alone and went to a table, waiting for his client. The couple looked at each other and Ruka gasped.

"The heck! I forgot to tell him that he was meeting with his dad later at their mansion. Ioran-sama won't forgive me if he knows about this!" Ruka stated worriedly.

"Just mail him. That's better than telling him personally and get a free ticket to the hospital." Hotaru was fully aware of what Natsume's attitude is when woken up in such an early hour.

"Yeah, I'd better do that."Ruka smiled at his girlfriend warmly and went on to mail Natsume.

Ruka didn't know that the effect of that warm smile of his was, making Hotaru's heart flutter inside but she managed to keep her stern look rather than give it away. After all, her boyfriend was her long-time crush ever since they were kids.

After a few minutes, Ruka managed to contact Natsume.

"_What the hell is it again, Ruka! You were the ones who told me to attend this meeting and now you call me as if I wasn't in a middle of that meeting! Just what is wrong with you?"_Natsume yelled over the phone.

"Natsume, I'm really sorry for the bother. I forgot to tell you that our father wants you to meet him later at the mansion. Any time will be fine. Well then, have a good day."Ruka hanged up immediately.

Hotaru looked at her boyfriend and then went back on looking through the window. Ruka noticed Hotaru's behavior and suddenly knew that she has something on her mind.

"What's the matter, Hotaru?" Ruka asked Hotaru worriedly.

"N-nothing. It just seems like we forgot to tell him when I will be transferring." Hotaru said plainly without looking at Ruka.

"Well, I guess that can wait. Anything else you'd like to say?"

"My bestfriend will be transferring along with me. I do know that you know her."

Ruka smiled with the news. "Speaking of that bestfriend of yours, I would like to visit her. It's been a while since I saw my dear cousin."


	2. Chapter 2

**For all those people who reviewed my first fan fiction, thank you so much! I'll try my best to update soon. I might just update once a week due to school reasons but I promise to try submit two new chapters when summer comes although I might attend summer classes. Thank you so much!**

Chapter 2: I missed you, Ruka-pyon~

Nobody would believe that this abode is actually the residence of the highest family ranking of the northern vampires. The Yukihira Manor looks quite cheerful despite the fact that the Royal Northern Vampires are staying in the said residence. Ruka was quite surprised since there were no changes that can be seen from the mansion.

"Hey, are you just gonna stand there and wait for a fly to enter your wide-open mouth or we move along since I don't have the whole day?" Hotaru was annoyed, seeing her boyfriend standing like an idiot outside her bestfriend's house.

Ruka noticed her comment and smiled at her. "Sorry, it's just that it has been quite a while since I last visited my childish cousin."

"We'd better enter already. Yuka-sama has been expecting us. Better be early than late. I don't want to ruin Yuka-sama's expectations."

With this said, Hotaru and Ruka went inside the manor's garden. They were welcomed by security guards – who were standing before an enormous door – which they presume are level 4 vampires.

"Welcome to the Yukihira Manor, Imai-sama, Nogi-sama. The empress has been waiting for you." One of the guards informed them. After a while, the enormous door opened, revealing two lines of maids, arranged neatly. Yuka Azumi Yukihira was standing on the stairs with her hands crossed over her chest.

"Welcome back, Imai-sama, Nogi-sama!" The maids said in chorus. Yuka walks down the stairs and walks towards Ruka and Hotaru. She hugged Hotaru and kissed her cheek.

"Welcome back, Hotaru-chan. It's already been a while." Yuka said politely. She the ruffled the blonde boy's hair and smiled warmly at him.

"Nice to meet you again, Ruka-kun."

"I'm glad to be back, Yuka-sama." Ruka replied courteously.

Yuka smiled at them. "Come with me, my dears. Let's talk over some things here at the living room. Don't you just think it was quite rude of us to talk while standing?"

*AT THE LIVING ROOM*

Ruka and Hotaru were sitting peacefully beside each other as the maids bring plates of cookies and drinks for them. Yuka placed herself on one of the armchairs.

Yuka started the conversation. "So, how are you doing, Ru-chan?"

'_Ru-chan? Is she referring to Ruka?'_ Hotaru looked at Ruka and smirked. _'Another tool for blackmailing, huh?'_ Ruka noticed this and blushed. He knew that his girlfriend is up to something again by the looks of her sparkling eyes.

"I'm doing fine, Yuka-sama. Also, my mother wants to send her regards for you, your highness." Ruka replied politely.

Yuka looks quite annoyed. "Ru-chan! How many times should I tell you to call me 'Auntie Yuka'? You're definitely gonna get a punishment for that!" Ruka was shocked. He forgot that simple rule.

"I'm so sorry, Auntie Yuka. Force of habits, I guess?" Ruka smiled nervously. Luckily, it seems like Yuka's annoyance subsided. "Well, it has been a long time since you came here, Ru-chan. Mi-chan feels really lonely. Hotaru-chan had to fill in for you. Anyway, Hotaru-chan, how are your studies?"

"Excellent, Your Grace. I have also been tutoring Mikan-sama for a while. It looks like she has improved so much." Hotaru said in a monotone voice. Indeed, Mikan used to be very stupid to the point where you can't distinguish her as an Heiress of the Yukihira Vampire Clan.

"Yes, thank you very much, Hotaru-chan. She really has excelled in her academics. Actually, she's pretty smart. She fails her subjects because she doesn't want to study. Really, that Mikan. Speaking of that girl, did you come to see her?"

"Actually, yes." Both Ruka and Hotaru answered together. They looked at each other and smiled.

"I'll call her so just wait here. Speaking of which, aren't you two engaged already?"Yuka was getting up from her chair as she spoke.

Ruka blushed 10 shades of red. "Y-yes, Auntie. Hotaru is currently my girlfriend." This made Hotaru blush a bit. "Why, Auntie? Why so curious about us?" Hotaru was actually surprised with Yuka's sudden question.

"Hmmm… Nothing. I was just curious." Yuka flashed her mischievous smile.

"Auntie—You're not actually going to—" Hotaru was cut by Yuka. "I'm just planning to engage her, too. I'll just ask Izumi about this."—she suddenly rose her point finger to her mouth—"Don't tell her anything yet. I want it to be a surprise." She then went up the stairs to her daughter's room, leaving Ruka and Hotaru flabbergasted.

*AT THE SECOND FLOOR, OUTSIDE MIKAN'S DOOR*

Yuka was knocking at her daughter's door. "Mikan, dear, open up. Hotaru-chan and Ru-chan are here to visit you."

The door suddenly flew open, revealing a newly awake, beautiful brunette. Mikan had just awoken from her slumber which also means that she is still wearing her nightgown.

"Mom, did you just say 'Ru-chan'?" Mikan asked enthusiastically. It has been 2 years since she last saw Ruka and she was surprised that he came to visit. "Yes, my dear. He's with Hotaru-chan right now. Wanna go and see them?" Yuka was smiling. She knew how much Mikan has missed Ruka. God, they're like peanut butter and jelly that cannot be separated.

"Umm… Wait, Mom. I need to get changed."

"You don't have to, Mi-chan. Just comb your hair and you'll look fine. Did I wake you?"

"No. I just can't go to sleep. I had a premonition that two persons are coming. I guess they were Hotaru and Ru-chan." Mikan said with a monotone voice as if it was normal for her.

"Oh well, your premonitions are always 100% accurate. Mi-chan, you'd better hurry now. You're making them wait."

"Oh, right. Just go ahead. I'll be there in no time."Yuka glared at her daughter. Mikan let out a nervous laugh."Promise, Mom. I'll be there soon enough. I'm only combing my hair, right?"

"Hmmmm… Fine. Just hurry. I'll entertain them for a while so hurry. Five minutes, okay?" Yuka leaves Mikan as Mikan hurries and combs her soft, waist-length auburn hair. Mikan really wanted to change but due to insufficiency of time, she can't. She hurries downstairs and smiles as she saw one of the familiar faces.

"Hotaru! Good morning!" Mikan smiled cheerfully. Really, who would've guessed that she is a vampire heiress?

"Good morning, idiot."Hotaru said with a smile creeping on her face. She was quite unaware that she was already smiling. "Hotaru, you're smiling! Hotaru's so cute!" Mikan exclaimed as she saw her bestfriend smile. You might say that she is weird but Hotaru rarely smiles, so that explains why Mikan is overly happy seeing Hotaru smile.

"I…wasn't smiling. You got it wrong, idiot." Hotaru said in a monotone voice. Mikan just shrugged and smiled her statement off. Mikan looked for Ruka and finally saw him looking at her pictures during her growing up. Mikan then went behind him and put her hands over his eyes, making him unable to see anything.

"Who is this?" She asked playfully. "Mi-mikan?" Ruka answered. "Nope! Guess again!" Mikan was having tons of fun playing with Ruka. "Mi-chan?" Mikan let go of Ruka and faced him. "Yup! It's Mi-chan! Ru-chan, how are you? Are you having fun in your school? Are they bullying you? Just tell me and I'll send them to the depths of hell."

Ruka laughed over this. True enough, he was always bullied by some boys before because he was always taken up for a girl and Mikan was always the one who protects him.

"Hey, one question at a time! First, I'm doing fine. Yes, I'm having fun at school. And no, they don't bully me anymore because they were scared of Natsume and also, I have fully-gained control of my abilities." Ruka smiled gently and patted Mikan's head.

"Isn't that a great thing?" Mikan smiled at him. Ruka was quite entranced to see his cute cousin become a beautiful lady. Unknowingly he said, "That person will surely be lucky if he gets you." With this said, Hotaru has snapped out Ruka. "Ruka!" Ruka looked and Hotaru and saw her expression. He quickly agreed and nodded. Meanwhile, Mikan was confused at the same time curious of why the two were exchanging looks.

"Oh, so you were already here? Did I make you wait?" Yuka appears out of nowhere.

"Oh. Hi, Mom. I got here 15 minutes ago. You told me to do so." Mikan informed her mother. "Sorry, Mikan. I went to manage some things." Yuka said with an apologetic smile. "Anyway, I'll be leaving for a while. Mikan, manage your visitors, okay?"

"Yes, Mom. You can go now."

"Oh, and by the way, we'll talk about something later. I'll just ask your father about it." Yuka left in a hurry and didn't bother to let Mikan ask her again.

'_She's serious…'_ was Hotaru and Ruka's thoughts. They let out a sigh and went to Mikan.

"So, what brings you two here?" asked Mikan. Actually she was also surprised why the two even bothered to come. They were usually busy with stuff and she also has no time to visit them nor see them because she also has works all the time and the only moment she can see Hotaru or talk with her is during their classes and breaks.

"Nothing. We just came here because we want to visit you. It's been a long time since you came to school, Mikan. Everyone's worrying about you and I have to deal with their every question and tell the same lie. By the way, I made you some notes during your absences. I'll give it to you next time."

"Really? Thank you, Hotaru! I love you so much!" Mikan exclaimed.

"I know."

"Ummmm… Mi-chan, speaking of work, what do you do?" Ruka asked curiously. He hasn't been updated ever since he and Mikan separated. "Aren't you the current CEO of the Yukihira Corporations?"

"Nope, not yet. My dad's the CEO of the — " Mikan was cut by Hotaru. "… — the temporary CEO, Mikan." Hotaru gave Mikan a glare which scared the girl. "Temporary? Who's the CEO, anyway?" Ruka asked out of curiosity. "Yukihira Corporations' CEO is me/Mikan." Both girls answered together.

"I wasn't able to go to school _and _work because we had to film a music video on a far city and we had to stay there for one week in order to perfect the video."

"Music video? Out-of-town vacation? For what?" Ruka asked.

"Oh, haven't I told you? I'm a part of Harada Entertainment. However, I can't tell you about my stage name." Mikan told him. "How come you don't know about it? Weren't you updated?" Hotaru followed Mikan.

"Of course I know Seraphim! She's the hottest!" Ruka exclaimed. "Thanks, Ru-chan. Come to think of it, I always see you during her concerts with that raven-haired crimson-eyed guy. Could you be one of her supporters?" Mikan asked cautiously. "What do you think? Even Natsume's obsessed with Seraphim! But it never entered my mind that she could be working with you!" Ruka said.

The truth is, he never really knew that Mikan could be part of the Harada Entertainment. His eyes gleamed with delight since knowing that Mikan is a part of the said company, means that free private access with Seraphim's private life.

"By the way, how did you know Seraphim? Kind of impossible for you two to be together in one company, you know. I don't think it's purely a coincidence." Ruka commented.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." Mikan said as she her eyes land on Hotaru and their eyes met as they both smiled mischievously. Meanwhile, Yuka came in with Izumi, her husband.

"Oh, you still haven't gone home? Perfect timing, you can hear the announcement." Yuka said in a rush.

"What do you mean by that, Mom/Auntie/Auntie Yuka?" the three teens asked.

"The truth is, we have decided to — " Izumi began.

**Sorry about the cliffhanger. I guess you probably know what's gonna happen next. Please support my first fan-fic. I'm not that confident about this since I've just started it. Please review and please tell me if there are any grammatical errors.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Final Verdict

Natsume had just finished his breakfast meeting with Wakako. As always, he got the proposal on the wrap easily although he finished earlier than expected. He is currently heading to his family's manor. After a few minutes, he was standing outside their marvelous gate with the name "Hyuuga" printed in an elegant and cursive way with the letter printed in gold. He was greeted by two level 3 vampires.

"Welcome back, Hyuuga-sama." Both the guards greeted him.

"Hn." Was only Natsume's word and headed to the mansion. Based from the menacing atmosphere given off by the mansion, a highly-appreciated and powerful family of vampires lived there, the Hyuuga family of vampires. They are the highest-ranked vampires of the Southern section therefore making them the representatives during the Vampires Association meetings. Natsume enters the mansion and heads to his father's study room. There he saw a man sitting on his chair, his back facing Natsume. Natsume could clearly see that he was finishing some files.

"Father, what did you make me come here for?" Natsume said straightforwardly. The man was surprised at the voice and it made him turn around. The man was Ioran Hyuuga, the current CEO of the Hyuuga Corporations.

"Welcome back, Natsume. Been a while, hasn't it?" Ioran greeted.

"Hn."

"Still got the habit of saying short words, huh?"

"What I can do with it? Anyway, why did you call me here? It better be important or else…"

"Yes, yes, I know that pretty well. Anyway, let's just wait for Kaoru and Aoi. They're about to come back."

"Where did they go?"

"They had to make a few calls. I know that's frequent for Kaoru but to Aoi… I don't know why, though."

"Aoi is an owner of a popular boutique and department store, right? She's probably talking with some of her clients."

"I guess you're right."

"…"

"Natsume, I want to ask you something."

"Hn"

"Are you still into Seraphim?"

Natsume glared at his father. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, besides being the Vice President of the company, you are a model in _Harada Entertainment._ Knowing you, I guess you already know that she is also working there."

"What about that?"

"Are you still into her? You know that we vampires of the Southern section aren't that good at socializing with humans. And there is a great possibility that she is a human. A _human_, Natsume."

Ioran specially emphasized the word "human". As we all know, vampires drink human blood. And—according to Natsume—if Seraphim is really a human, it would only mean that he can harm her in a way he doesn't want to.

"I know that, Father. And I already told you that I will stop pursuing her if I find out that she is really a human" Natsume said with hurt in his voice. _'Hopefully, I wish she isn't… If only she is a vampire.'_

"I know that you knew that. But, I do hope that you will fulfill your part of the promise. Natsume, I know how arrogant you can be so I'm already telling you beforehand."

The door opens suddenly, revealing two girls looking absolutely alike, except that the other one is much older and has longer hair than the younger one. Both of the ladies have enticing crimson-blood eyes.

"Oh, Mother, Aoi. Nice seeing you here." Natsume greeted them first. The older lady approached him and ruffled Natsume's already-messy hair. "Nice seeing you here again, Natsume! Just when was the last time you visited?" Kaoru asked while ruffling Natsume's hair.

"Since your unnecessary party which was a week before." Natsume said in a monotone voice with a hint of annoyance. Kaoru chuckled and went to her husband's side and kissed him on the cheek. Meanwhile…

"Nii-san!" Aoi runs towards her brother and gives him a nice and warm bear hug. Oh, how she missed her brother!"Nii-san, how are you? Any changes with that egoistical bastard attitude of yours? Nope, that's wrong. What I meant was '_any progress?'_" Aoi asked with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Are you picking a _normal_ fight with me or do you want me to send you to the depths of the underworld and suffer? And also, you forgot to put 'handsome, gorgeous, marvelous and one-of-a-kind' before the word egoistical." Natsume replied sarcastically. "Ugh! You never really change, do you? And, FOR YOUR INFORMATION, you are not any of what you just described to yourself. So, shut up because I can already see that your egoistical attitude has surpassed the Twin Petronas Tower being piled on top of one another. Congratulations with that!" Aoi retorted back. _'I know I'm gonna win this. Besides, everyone knows that he's not that talkative and he'll never be.'_

"Okay, you two. Stop it with the arguing. We have gathered here to inform Natsume about the important news and not to see you two bickering around."Kaoru informed them as she sat on one of the comfy armchairs in the study.

"Yes, true enough. Natsume, just like what I asked you earlier, are you still into Seraphim?" Ioran asked in a serious voice. Aoi and Kaoru averted their eyes to his making them meet his. Natsume knows for sure what their gazes mean. _They want him to say 'no' although he knows he'll never be able to do so especially when Seraphim gets into the topic._ Kaoru cuts in. "Natsume, answer with only a 'yes' or a 'no'."

'_Dammit! What's with these people? Can't they see that the answer's so obvious?'_"Yes, I am. The answer was pretty obvious." Natsume answered bluntly. Well, what else do you expect of the great Natsume Hyuuga? "Natsume, we all know that. But, we also want you to know something quite important." Ioran said.

"I know that it has something to do with Seraphim. What is it that you want?"

"Natsume, dear. You are already seventeen and you know that you are now of age, right? You also know the tradition between the vampires when they come of age, don't you?" Kaoru asked gently."The vampires who are of age shall be betrothed to another vampire whom the parents have approved for their youths. Am I right?" Natsume said in a bored tone.

"Nii-san! You must not take this easily!" Aoi scolded her brother. Natsume ignored this and went on thinking some things over. Then, he realized something. "That's right, Natsume, just exactly as what you have thought."Kaoru said in a calm way.

"Just who the hell is this person that I'm betrothed with? I swear, if it is Shouda, she'll disappear and form into ashes in no time." Natsume said heatedly, with a great amount of frustration building up inside his mind and body.

"Oh, don't worry. You're in good hands. You probably know the Yukihira Family from the North?"Ioran told him. "Of course, I know them. Why do you ask?" Natsume said coldly. "Nii-san! Have you become stupid? Oh God! This one is an impostor! Where is my brother?" Aoi said sharply. Natsume chuckled with this one. His own sister, thinking of him as an impostor? Way to go. "Nii-san, you don't really know?" A few minutes of silence answered the question.

"WHAT! DON'T YOU KNOW THAT THE YUKIHIRAs HAVE A DAUGHTER THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE BETROTHED TO YOU?" Aoi asked in wildness. She can't believe that her brother was so stupid. "No, I didn't. Why should I know? I'm not the social type of person and all of you would've figured that out by now. Anyway, what is her name?"

"Hmmm… Interested already? First time, aren't I right?" Kaoru smirked. "Just so you know, I'm not interested with her. I was just asking for her name so that I can have a background check on her." Natsume informed them."Oh, about that, you won't be able to do that. Their lair, as well as private information, is not available to anyone who is not part of the family. Well, you'll be one of them soon, though." Kaoru said haughtily.

"Then, I won't be able to access into their computers." Natsume said in a statement rather than a question. "—nor can you hack. Their computer holders have vast knowledge when it comes to computers."Natsume nodded."Okay, I get it. I'll find out anyway."

"Natsume, one more thing: I give you permission to look for Seraphim, only, until you are married. I will rescind all the betrothal things if you prove to me your love for Seraphim. That way, I'll be able to cancel some things and let you live on your own."

Natsume nodded and was about to leave when –

"Natsume, treat her well. She's very delicate, that Lady Mikan Yukihira."

With those words echoing in his mind, he left in a huff.

"So, what do you want to tell me, Mom?" Mikan asked eagerly. She's really excited about the news. Hotaru and Ruka sweatdropped. Mikan won't ever change. "First, promise me something." Yuka started. "Okay~ I promise!" Yuka and Izumi looked at each other and then, Yuka nodded at Izumi. Izumi seemed to understand because he looked at her side and smiled warmly.

"Mikan, dear. What would you feel if we engage you to someone?" Izumi asked gently. "I can't do anything, right? As if I can do something to break the vampires' tradition…" Yuka and Izumi smiled.

"What if you don't know him at all?" Yuka asked harmlessly. "I'll get to know him after I meet him, right? I clearly trust our network to be able to do something as simple as that." Mikan said in a I-don't-mind voice. Hotaru sweat-dropped. _'Can this girl be denser? She acts as if it's okay for her.'_

"Then, that settles it. We'll talk again later, Mikan." The couple stood up and was about to leave when –

"Auntie, would you mind telling us his name? _'I'll make some background research about his identity.'_ Can you tell us who he is?" Hotaru asked Yuka as she readied her advance-than-the-present cell phone. "Oh, right. I almost forgot! I mustn't tell anyone of his name. Well, Hotaru-chan does know him, though." Yuka winked at Hotaru. Hotaru's facial expression changed into a dumbfounded one.

"No way, Auntie. You're letting Mikan get engage with _him_? I will not allow it. NO WAY, Auntie." Hotaru insisted. Indeed, she knew who that _lucky_ guy is which was supposed to be betrothed to Mikan. "We can't do that, Hotaru-chan. It has been decided already and it cannot be changed." Izumi told them.

"But surely, Auntie, I do hope that that guy is someone who is good enough for my cousin. You know how I love my cute cousin so much." Ruka tried to imply. "Oh, of course. Don't worry, Ru-chan. She's in good hands." Yuka replied at him. Ruka smiled as he heard this. Knowing his aunt, she'll never let Mikan be handed to people she doesn't trust.

"Darling, I still have a meeting before 11. I think I'd better go." Izumi informed Yuka as he stood up from being seated on the comfy armchair. "I should go with you. I'll buy Mikan something nice for Saturday night."

"What do you mean, Mom? What will happen on Saturday night? Is there anything special that should be celebrated?" Mikan asked with a sign of obliviousness scattered on her face.

Yuka shook her head lightly. "Nope, none at all. Just get ready yourself for Saturday night. You will meet the Hyuuga Family." Yuka and Izumi leave quietly using teleportation. Meanwhile, Mikan stood there astounded.

'_Weird. How come the family name Hyuuga seems familiar to me? I think I heard it before… But, where? I really need to investigate…even if I have to squeeze it in my busy schedule.' _Mikan thought. "Mikan, when are you going to go back to school?" Hotaru interrupted her thoughts. "Oh, I think I'll be able to do so this Monday. I really think that I should go back already or else the professors will surely fail me for this year. I need good grades in order to get in Alice Academy, right Hotaru?"

"Yeah. You'd better do that. Mikan, we'll take our leave."

"Sure, Hotaru! You must have been very busy. Sorry, if I took up your time. Thanks for visiting me."

"Mi-chan, are you alright? I mean, with the sudden news of you getting married." Ruka asked, concerned. "Oh, I'll be fine. Don't worry, Ru-chan. Oh, and by the way, take care of my bestfriend. I can't promise you that I'll still be tamed if you dare break her." Mikan taunted her cousin playfully. Ruka, seeing his cousin smile, smiled too. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of her."

"I see. Then, you should be going. You might be late for your appointments. And as for me, I'll go back to my room and prepare for next weeks' quizzes. Hotaru, just fax my notes. I'll get it as soon as I can."

"Well then, bye… Mikan, always remember to think twice before making a decision." Hotaru and Ruka leave the Yukihira Manor, leaving Mikan all by herself, thinking. _'I have to do something.'_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Unexpected Meeting

**I would like to thank all of those persons who read and reviewed my story. I'm actually doing my best to improve the story although I'm a bit of an amateur and I'm still learning how to write a fan fiction story to your liking. I hope you will keep on supporting my story. Thank you very much!**

…

***~Mikan~***

I went to my room and laid down my bed quietly. Honestly, what Hotaru had just said was right. I MUST THINK ABOUT MY DECISION. I mean, I really think I'm still sane. It's not like I was craving for blood since I still have some blood packets left in my personal fridge. But really, what in the world had made me agree to do such a thing? I must be really insane! How on earth will I juggle all those things that I need to do? I was already busy with my studies, work and business and I'm entirely stressed out. I don't want another thing to add up my problems and now this engagement thing came. Sigh, how will I fit them all in my busy schedule? I really need to work this out. But I must do something. Since I have a lot of free time, I guess I'll research more about the Hyuuga family… Why is it that that name is so familiar to me! It's as if someone with the name 'Hyuuga' happens to be involved with my past. Wait, now that I remember it…

**~Flashback~12 years ago**

"_Why did Jii-chan leave me? Was I a bad kid? I never did anything bad to him… Why must he leave me?"_

_A 5-year old brunette girl was sitting on a bench under a cherry blossom true with her little arms hugging her folded knees, which was leaning on her chest. Her grandfather died from an attack. She was shocked, because everything happened in front of her eyes. Her memories of it were erased and all she knew was that her grandfather was killed and the doers were imprisoned in a special cell. Mikan cried some more until a shadow approached her._

"_Oi, what are you doing in my position? Go away." A crimson-eyed boy with raven locks stops in front of Mikan. He still hasn't noticed that Mikan was crying._

"_Oi, I told you to go away, didn't I? So hurry up and leave this place at once."_

_A long pause. "I don't want to." Mikan said in between sobs._

"_Leave. Now."_

"_Why, who are you anyway?"_

"_What. You don't know me? I'm one of the Heirs, just so you know."_

"_So what? I don't care. I'm one of them, though."_

"_You're one of us? Then how come I don't see you during meetings?"_

"_I'm not allowed to go there. I'm forbidden to do so."_

"_Forbidden? It's not like you're going to a war, you know."_

"_I know that. I'm not stupid."_

"_Well, you sure do look like one, though."_

"_Jerk." Mikan continues crying. This time the boy notices it. "Hey, are you crying?"_

_Mikan wipes her tears immediately, knowing that the boy noticed her. "No, I'm not. I wasn't crying."_

"_Liar. Why were you crying?"_

"_I told you, I'm not crying. I'm stronger than I look. Besides, you don't have the right to ask why I'm crying."_

"_I do. So, tell me. What's the problem?" Natsume goes to sit beside Mikan. Unconsciously, he starts stroking Mikan's hair. He was surprised by the silkiness and smoothness of her hair despite being under the sun for so long. Mikan hiccupped as she braced herself to tell Natsume her problem. She didn't know why she agreed to tell him about it but she felt safe around him, and that feeling is something she only feels from those persons who loves her._

"_My grandfather left me. I miss him so much."_

"_Where is he right now?"_

"_Up there. Mom said that grandfather was up there, in a place where he will be forever happy."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Mom said that when a vampire dies, his body and soul will be purified and turned into a normal human body. She said Jii-chan will definitely be purified."_

'_She believes that stupid story? Just how idiotic can she get?' Natsume was struggling with himself just to stop himself from laughing._

"_I know that you want to laugh about that story because you think it's stupid. I really regret talking to you."_

"_Sorry about that. Anyway, if what your mother told you is true, then you should be happy. At least your grandfather is happy somewhere else, right? You should be happy, too instead of sulking here. He won't like it if he sees you like this."_

"_Wow, you sounded just like a teacher a while ago. Thank you very much, ummm…"_

"_Natsume."_

"_Uh, yeah. Thank you very much, Natsume… no, wait. Nat-kun! Thank you so much and if you don't mind I'll call you 'Nat-kun' from now on."_

"_What a lousy nickname to be given by a girl. Your name?"_

"_Mikan, Mikan Yukihira! I'm guessing that you're a Hyuuga. Am I right?"_

"_Yeah. How did you—"_

"_Your eye color signifies it. The Hyuuga Clan owns such rare type of eyes. I like it!"_

"_Mikan-sama! Are you alright?" A blonde man, in his mid-thirties, approaches the two kids. "Hyuuga-sama, I see that you are also here. However, we can't talk that much. Mikan-sama, your parents are worried about you. One minute you're with them the next, you're not. Let us hurry, Milady."_

"_Y-yes, Alfred. Nat-kun, I'll be going. Bye-bye." Mikan said with tears brimming in her eyes. "Bye…Mi-chan. Let's meet next time, okay?" Natsume said shyly. "Of course! We'll meet next time. Bye-bye." With this said, Alfred and Mikan left using Alfred's teleportation ability._

**~End of Flashback~present**

That's right! The boy that I met twelve years ago at the Central Park! What was his name again? Ah, Nat-kun! That's right, his name was Nat-kun. But I'm sure there was more than Nat-kun, although I gave it to him as his nickname. Oh, God! I forgot his name! Mikan, just how stupid can you get? Sigh… I should really start my research of him before I start being delusional about him and Nat-kun being alike and the same.

***~Natsume~***

I'm currently at my office, drinking the SWEET coffee my stupid secretary gave me. Damn, can't they see that my loath for sweet things has reached its limits? And I'm not going to tolerate this anymore. I think I'd better fix things before I actually lose myself in front of the whole company. If only I hadn't received that freaking news about me being engaged to someone I don't know.

Why can't I have my own free time? If this continues, my search for Seraphim's true identity will get hindered again and I'm already brimming my patience to the fullest. And they say that I have to meet this fiancée of mine on Saturday and Seraphim's concert is supposed to be in the same day!

That was the perfect timing for me to reveal her true identity but because if this stupid matchmaking my parents are doing, I'm stuck with that fiancée of mine when I could enjoy myself in Seraphim's concert! Besides, would I even like that girl? If I found out that she's just a plain girl, I'm going to back out, no matter what they say. Like I care, anyway.

Also, I'm still searching for Seraphim's identity. And once I find her true persona, I'll make her fall in love with me, even if my parents hinder me. But then, why is the blurred image of Mi-chan appearing in my head continuously?! Okay, I know that you find it weird or strange but I like two persons: Mi-chan and Seraphim. Truth to be told, I'm kinda hoping that they're one and the same, although the contingency is statistically raw.

Sigh, why the hell do I have to be betrothed again? Just because our families are quite close with each other, it doesn't mean that they can make their own decisions without asking the persons involved. Damn, why am I thinking those kinds of stuff, anyway? It's not that important, after all. In fact, I don't give a damn about that fiancée of mine.

Just then, the office clock rung 5:00 pm. Meaning, it's time for the employees to go home. I went to fix my desk and gather all the important documents, putting them all inside my portfolio. I put my portfolio inside of my case, closed the door and locked it. I head off towards the entrance of my company. Everyone bows down to me as they see me passing them. Well, except for those lady employees who are staring at me flirtatiously, lust present in their eyes. I ignore them as the security guard opens the door for me. I head to the parking lot. And just when I was about to turn, I bumped into something – or _someone ._

***~Mikan~***

"Ouch! That hurts!" I fell on the ground with my butt landing on the pavement first. I looked at my hand and realized that the book that I was reading earlier has flown off somewhere when I fell. I looked for it and saw that it was a bit far from me. I was about to take it when I saw a pair of feet in front of me. I looked up and saw the other person I bumped with: a guy with raven locks, crimson eyes and handsome features, looking down at me.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bump with you." I said with an apologetic smile. "Tch. Another fan girl. So annoying." I heard him mutter to himself. I looked around to see who he was referring to. When I didn't see anyone, I asked him, "Sorry? Who were you referring to as your fan girl?" He looked at me with his stoic face and answered, "You, of course. Do you see any girl here except from yourself?" I was appalled. He was referring to _me_ as his _fan girl_? He must be kidding me! I don't even know him!

"Like what you see, little girl?" He smirked at me, his eyes showing amusement. Ugh! That's it! I don't know why but I really HATE seeing that smirk of his, even though I only met him.

"What the hell! What's with you being so assuming? I wasn't staring at you, idiot!" I glared angrily at him. How dare he! If only I hadn't met him just yet, I could've strangled him to death.

"Oi, you're in the way. Move along, will ya?" He said in an arrogant manner. Where did he get his manners? From a monkey? I'm quite surprised to see that he hadn't inherited his monkey looks. By now, the guy was walking towards the entrance of the parking lot. The nerve of him! He didn't even help me stand up when I was on the floor! I looked at my book and took it swiftly. As if by no surprise, I threw the book at him… AND IT SUCCESSFULLY HIT HIS ANNOYING FACE! Just how lucky can I get?

"Oi—" as he picked the book, an annoyed look plastered on his face "—I don't know what kind of grudge you're holding at me, hag. But…. Don't you go throwing this stupid book at me. I don't even know you!"

"The hell, Mister! I can't believe you're working at the Hyuuga Corporation and not even having any manners! Let alone, showing off the logo of the company proudly when your manners are completely below the ground!" I shouted at him frantically. Who the hell is he to talk like that, huh? And coming from the same company where my so-called fiancé works as the Vice President! If their employee is like this, I couldn't think about the president or even the vice.

"So what if I do? You have no right to yell at me! Don't you even know me?"

"Why should I know? It's not like you're so important for _everyone_ to know."

"You…! Hag!"

"Jerk." With that said, my book went flying towards me. I was surprised by it but managed to control its velocity by using my levitation ability. He looked at me as if he was appalled or something.

"What the hell?"

"What? It's not like you don't have any abilities, vampire." I took my book and tucked it inside of my bag. "In any way, I'll be leaving. Thanks for _returning_ my book even if it was by force. I DO hope that I don't see you again. Damn, you messed up with my day." I left, but not before giving him a death glare. Just because he's working there doesn't mean that he can act so high and mighty like that. Who the hell does he think he is, anyway?

***~Natsume~***

Just now, did I really see that girl levitate that book in the air? She is a vampire, I felt it the moment she levitated the book, a powerful one. One thing's for sure, that girl irritates me. Who in the world is she to talk to me like that? And she doesn't even know me.

How can someone like her not know about the famous Natsume Hyuuga? An international model who has been awarded many times and appears in the television almost the same as Seraphim does. Who is she anyway, for her to know about my company and insult it? That girl was going overboard that I have to throw that book in order to shut her up.

Good thing that stupid book of hers made her shut up. I hate that annoying voice of hers. And she even shouted at me like she's my mother or anything. _'Damn, you messed up with my day.'_ Fuck that bitch! She says that I messed her day? Like my day couldn't get any worse! But still, she has those beautiful hazel eyes that I've ever seen in my whole life and that auburn hair of hers…it was glistening at the sun's rays.

She looks like someone in the show business world but I just can't remember where I saw her. Perhaps from a celebrity ball or private gatherings… Why can't I get that damn bitch out of my head?! I quickly shrugged off my mind as I walk into my car and drove off into my suite.

After a damn boring drive, I arrived at my place and went to my suite as soon as I can. I need something to bother me and clear my mind off that hag so I called Ruka and asked him – more like told him – to come to my place if he has some time to spare. He quickly agreed and made his way here.

I usually finish my work by now but I want to clear my mind off that brat. I even went as far as consulting how my cousin was doing – which I don't usually do – and that surprised Ruka but still, answered my question. Just what the hell is wrong with me?! Why is it that that girl keeps on appearing in my mind?

It's just like she's glued in my mind…

**~^_^~ Saturday evening, 5 o' clock, Yukihira Manor**

"Dear, are you done already?" Yuka called out for her daughter. She has been in her room for almost two hours and she hadn't made her appearance yet. Yuka started to worry. _What if Mikan backs out now? After all, she was only forced to do agree with this…_

"Mom! Would you mind coming here upstairs? I want you to check me out!" Mikan's cute voice ringed downstairs from her room. Hearing her voice, Yuka smiled in relief, knowing that Mikan wasn't going to back out like what she was expecting. "Coming , dear!" as she went to her daughter's room.

Mikan was looking at her mirror, wondering if her outfit looks good at her. She was wearing a black dress, ending just a few inches above her knee. It has a pink belt with a half-ribbon, just below her right chest, pointing the bow upwards. The belt has a glitter-made flower which was placed just below the half-ribbon. The dress fitted her and it hugged every perfect curve of her body. What's more is, she had let her hair cascade behind her back, putting a hairpin on a side of her head, making her look perfect. But for her, something is still amiss…

"Dear, may I enter your room now?" A knock was heard outside her room as her mother opened the door gently. "Oh hi, Mom. Glad you made it. Ummm… Do I look fine?" She twirled around in order to let her mom see how she looks in her dress.

"You look glamorous, darling! Although, I can barely sense something amiss… Hmm… It seems like your outfit is missing something… Mi-chan, where is your necklace?" Yuka asks in a rather abrupt voice. She noticed that Mikan's necklace wasn't placed in her neck as usual.

After a few minutes, Mikan was holding her necklace with a teardrop-shape imperial topaz gem pendant. That necklace symbolizes her part as a vampire heiress, a powerful one. They preside over their clan with wisdom and power, beauty and everything a normal human can't have. A few minutes after, Mikan's necklace was dangling on her pretty neck.

"There. With that necklace, you look perfect, my dear." Yuka admired her daughter. True, her daughter is a natural beauty, no need for cosmetics or make ups or any expensive beautifying products. She looks beautiful just the way she is. In fact, she can be a perfect image for an ideal teenage model… Too bad, she's not 'cause she's different… much better than a model.

"Mom, what time are we going to meet them?" Mikan asks out of the blue. Yes, she's done with everything. All she need was her mother's opinion towards her clothing and everything and she got what she wanted.

"About 8:00 P.M, dear. Why do you ask?"Yuka answered her question. "Oh, nothing… I was just wondering why we have to dress up this early. Are we going to have to stop-by?"

"No, dear. We don't have to stop-by. The reason is, the restaurant is about an hour and a half away from our residence. We don't want to be late, right?"

Mikan smiled. Knowing her mom, she always likes to be punctual, well, unlike her, though. "Oh, okay. No wonder." Mikan puts on her black 7-inch heels and stands up to the mirror. "Mom, I'm done. Should we go?"

"Yes, we'd better. Your dad will get mad if we take any longer." Yuka smiled at her warmly as they leave her room. A few minutes later, they were boarding their black limousine with Mikan's parents and her. Just then, while Izumi and Yuka weren't looking, Mikan clutched her chest.

'_Why do I feel weird? It's as if I won't like my fiancé… Just how does my fiancé look like?' _Mikan thought as she let go of her chest and sighed in relief. Everything was, is, and will be okay. Or so does Mikan think…

**~an hour and a half later~**

"We're here." The driver announced. Mikan and her parents got off from the limousine. Izumi went to the driver to say something while Mikan and Yuka proceeded to the entrance of the fancy and glamorous restaurant. Mikan remained formal, knowing that this place is where all business tycoons and actors and actresses of all sort stay as usual. Yuka went to the front desk and asked for their reservation.

"Yes, ma'am. Actually, the Hyuuga family has arrived 15 minutes ago, claiming this was their reservation?" The guy behind the counter said politely. Mikan glanced at him and the guy, catching her glance, blushed like mad.

'_I should be the one blushing…'_Mikan thought. Izumi was walking towards her and her mother.

"Ah, yes. They were part of the reservation. So, they had arrived already… Thank you for the information. By the way, which table is it?" Yuka asks gracefully.

"In the second floor, Ma'am, beside the glass crystal wall facing the tower."

"Yes, thank you."

The Yukihira family starts to walk towards the stairs as everyone's eyes descended on them, walking as graceful and elegant as ever. They ignored this by smiling as they reach the second floor. The same thing happened as they walk inside the second floor, Yuka and Izumi's eyes wandering just in case they catch sight of the Hyuuga's.

Meanwhile, Mikan looked over when something caught her eyes and ears.

"I guess we came here a little bit early than the proposed time." _'A lady's voice…'_

"We just got excited, Kaoru. That's all. After all, our son's going to get married to our best friends' daughter." _'This time, it's a man's voice… An older man, I guess.'_

"Like I said, why do you have to engage me to someone I don't know? It's not like I need to have a concubine or anything."_ 'Huh? A young man's voice? How come it sounds familiar…?"_

"Natsume! She's not your concubine! She is your fiancée. Get that?"_ 'They're fighting?'_

"Like hell, I do. I'm going to the bathroom." _'Ugh! Just why does this voice sound familiar?'_

"Mikan." Izumi's voice interfere Mikan's thoughts. "What is it, Dad? Did you find them?" Mikan asks. "Yeah. They're over there. You know, the one your mom is talking with." Izumi points at Yuka's direction just as Yuka started fanning them to get their attention. They looked at her and started to make their way towards her and the table they reserved.

Izumi goes to the table first, leaving Mikan behind. Well, she's walking in a slow pace, examining the parents of her fiancé.

"Izumi, how nice it is to see you again!" The older man stood up and gave Izumi a light punch in the arm. "Doing good, Ioran! It's been a while, hasn't it?" Izumi said while grinning.

"Come on now, where are your manners? Don't you want this beautiful lady to sit first?" Kaoru held her hand towards the beautiful brunette who was blushing lightly at Kaoru's statement. Kaoru turned her attention to the brunette.

"Well, good evening there, young lady." Kaoru greeted politely.

"Good evening to you too, Madam." Mikan greeted shyly. Kaoru sure was a beautiful person, having long raven tresses and beautiful crimson eyes. She is fit as fiddle as you may say for her age and she looks absolutely ravishing.

"Oh come on, dear. Don't be shy. I'm somewhat nice for a person." She smiles at her gently. It somehow warms her heart. Mikan sits down beside her mother. Just then, Yuka spoke up, "Mi-chan, this is Kaoru Hyuuga, my best friend and your fiancé's mother."

"Nice to meet you, Kaoru-sama. I am Mikan Yukihira, daughter of Izumi and Yuka Yukihira, heiress of the Yukihira Clan." She introduces herself courteously. Yuka, Izumi, Kaoru and Ioran smiled at her politeness… kind of unexpected from a vampire with level such as theirs.

"Oh, nice to meet you too, Mikan-chan. Ummm… Would you refrain from calling me 'Kaoru-sama'? It makes me uncomfortable. How about calling me Auntie Kaoru, instead?"

"Well, I guess I don't mind, Auntie Kaoru." Mikan smiles her cute smile that even Ioran was fond of.

Yuka decided to cut in. "Kaoru-chan, where is he?" Kaoru turns her attention to Yuka and answers, "Oh, he just went to the bathroom. I guess, grooming himself for your arrival." Kaoru says as she grins. This made Yuka smile.

'_Grooming, huh? More like letting his feelings out through the phone.' _Mikan hid her smirk from her thoughts. After a while, Yuka gasped as she stared at the man walking towards their table.

"Kaoru, is he your son?"

"Of course, he grew up to be like me. Where do you think he got his looks?"

"He is so handsome. A perfect fit for my daughter."

"I guess you can say so."

Mikan, who was busy looking at her phone, looked up to see who they are talking about. Her eyes travelled to the man who was traipsing himself towards them. Mikan suddenly felt a wave of familiarity towards the guy. As the guy was about to sit on his chair beside Kaoru, his eyes met hers.

'_Raven locks… crimson eyes… I'm sure I have seen these before… Just where was it…?'_ A few more minutes of gazing at each other, realization hit them.

"IT'S YOU!"

"IT'S YOU!"

**What will happen to their meeting? Will it be a peaceful or heated dinner meeting they shall held with the loath each side feels towards each other? Read the next chapter and please leave a review! Thank you!**

**P.S the dress that Mikan wore with the heels and Natsume's get up can be seen in my profile. Feel free to look up on them. Thanks a lot!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you, thank you, thank you very much for the reviews! I love you all! I also want to thank you for following my story! Here's the recently updated chapter 5! Hope you'll like it! :)**

Chapter 5: Heated Acquaintance

***~Natsume~***

"IT'S YOU!"

"IT'S YOU!"

I can't believe this. The girl I've been loathing for quite some time now is actually chatting with my parents!? Just what the hell is the meaning of this!? I gave the girl a death glare and she glared back at me. My thoughts were cut by my mother's voice.

"Oh, Natsume. You're back already. Take a sit now, will you?" Mom said in her _oh-so-gentle_ voice. I followed her orders and sat down across the older lady with short auburn hair, which I assume, as Lady Yuka. Being taught of having gentleman's formalities, I spoke first.

"Good evening to you, Yuka-sama and Izumi-sama." I greeted them without letting go of my cold façade. I don't like showing off my emotions when I can't even muster one.

"Good evening to you too, Natsume-kun. Why don't you greet my daughter? I heard you're the same age as hers. Please meet Mikan Yukihira, heiress of the Yukihira North Clan." Yuka-sama smiles gently as she pronounced her daughter's name.

"Good evening, Yukihira-sama. It's a pleasure to meet you." I said while keeping my voice from sounding annoyed. Well, who wouldn't!? This same girl insulted my company a few days ago and you think I'm gonna let that off?

"_Like hell, I'm pleasured, jackass."_ I heard her mutter under her breath. The nerve of this girl… I should be the one complaining! Like I want to be with her!

"So, you two know each other already? Then, the engagement won't be a problem now. At least you two know each other." Father commented after he finished chatting boys' stuff with Izumi-sama.

"AS IF I KNOW HIM/HER! I DON'T EVEN WANT TO BE ASSOCIATED WITH THAT JERK/BRAT!" I and the girl yelled in unison. This gained us stares from other customers. I ignored this and went back to being silent. Great way to embarrass yourself, Natsume… I was already thinking that my parents would find her unlady-like because of her reaction earlier. Or not.

"Oh my, you two sure get along with each other, don't you? Mikan-chan, you're a real perfect fit for my stubborn son here. His complete opposite, a polar away, in fact." Mom said encouraging her. Why do I have to be stuck with a weird family?

Both of us stayed silent. Until, my father broke the silence and made us reach our patience.

"Oh come on, you two. You should be getting along. You know very well that you'll end up with each other, right? Why are you holding much hatred towards each other, anyway? " He asked jokingly. That's the last straw. I and Yukihira flinched. I guess Yuka-sama saw our reflexes because she suddenly made a soundproof barrier around us.

"Get ready, all of you…" She warned. I was about to ask about it when –

"Ask him! I could never get along with such a person like him! He doesn't even have manners!" She said angrily, her eyes starting to glow red. This is trouble.

Everyone's eyes laid on me.

"What? I didn't even do anything to her." I said coolly. I can't afford losing my cold façade now.

"What do you mean by that? Look, I'm sorry about bumping you accidentally because I didn't know you were about to turn into the corner but please, what man won't help a lady when she falls in her butt? Just where were your manners?"

"Oi. First, I won't apologize. Why would I? It was your fault for walking while reading that stupid book of yours. If you were just concentrating on walking instead of putting your attention toward other things, you could've sensed my presence and manage to go the other way. Second, why would I help you when it was your fault for bumping me? That brings you back to the first explanation." I said haughtily. She thinks I won't be able to reply?

"What the –? Even so, that doesn't give a reasonable explanation. And also, if I might add, you also accused me as your fan girl." She said in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone as she crossed her arms over her chest. That accusation made me stop. It's not my fault. I was always surrounded by my fan girls and almost all the girls that I know are one of those stupid bitches.

"Natsu, was it true? Did you really accuse her as your fan girl?" My father asked curiously.

"You know well that it was rude of you to suddenly accuse her that, right? We know that almost 95% of the woman population knows you and falls head-over-heels for you but not all of them are your fan girl. Take Mikan-chan for example. She's not like those bitchy girls around you." Mother added.

"Hell, she's probably the only girl I know who can stand against you other than Hota-chan." My father laughed at his message. The hell! Why do they keep on getting to that girl's side? I'm their son, for goodness sake!

"Hn." I responded. I'm getting tired with all this chit-chat. Actually, this was the first time I spoke a lot in one time. Just like my old man said, I'm a man of a few words but damn that girl! She made speak and lose my composure for the first time! I'm gonna get back to that girl.

***~Author~***

After what Natsume said, the rest remained silent. Yuka casts down the barrier surrounding them as they started to eat their dinner.

"Mikan, dear…?" Izumi started. Yuka glared at him and made him shut up. Hearing and sensing her parents' movements, Mikan bowed down her head from embarrassment. It was wrong of her to act like that and she completely forgot her manners when she was the one who brought out the idea first. _'Just how stupid can I get?'_ Mikan thought as she remained silent. After a few good minutes, Mikan spoke up.

"Mom, Dad, Auntie Kaoru and Uncle Ioran, I deeply apologize for the way I was acting earlier. I didn't intend to insult your son in front of you. I am truly sorry."

Silence~…

Just then, everyone smiled… except for Natsume. Mikan doesn't understand yet still smiles back at them.

Yuka spoke first. "Dear, we understand you. Did you really think we were angry at you?"

"Well, you weren't speaking or talking for quite some time now so I assumed that you might have been disappointed by my behavior earlier." Mikan confessed as a slight blush crept at her face from embarrassment. Kaoru and Ioran found her expression cute.

"You know, Mikan-chan… I don't know why but I really find you cute! Not only that, you're beautiful as well and an intelligent girl. You definitely resemble your mother!" Kaoru exclaimed at Mikan as she envelops Mikan's hands with hers, her crimson eyes shining brightly. Mikan tried to keep a straight face while finding the situation… dazzling and glittering.

"What do you mean, Aunt Kaoru? What about Dad? I don't resemble any part of him at all?" She asked curiously, partly defending for her father's genes inside her. Ioran chuckled with her question and went to answer it for her, "You see, Mikan… Your father doesn't have the brains you have. Let's just say that Izumi's brain is far smaller than yours!" He chuckled once more as a flustered Izumi retorted back, "I'm not that stupid, you know! That was before, not now!"

Everyone laughed at Ioran and Izumi's argument that even Natsume managed to come up even the smallest smile. No one noticed his smile since they were busy laughing over the two men but the smile was left unnoticed by Mikan.

'_He can be actually handsome if he smiles. Too bad, it looks like he's going to thrift that smile of his forever.' _Mikan thought as she secretly stares at Natsume, who was busy looking at the stupid fight his father and father-in-law had created.

"Come on now, Izumi. Stop that already. People are starting to stare at us." Yuka warns her husband. Kaoru does the same by giving Ioran a death glare, which shut him up.

Suddenly, Kaoru brought up the engagement idea. "Well then, about the engagement. Mikan-chan, Natsume, we're really hoping that you two would get along even for a short span of time."

"Yes, I hope so, too. You see, I've been craving to have another son yet Yuka doesn't want to have one…" Izumi started.

"Tsubasa's already enough, Izumi. I don't want to add another YOU in the family." Yuka said in a monotone voice. Mikan laughed lightly and continued what her mother started. "Tsubasa-nii is exactly the same as Dad except that Nii-san has navy blue hair and has a star tattoo just below his left eye." Ioran's eyes widened.

Natsume's ears shot up when he heard Tsubasa's name, his manager's appellation. _'Tsubasa-nii? How come that shadow's name is caught up with this conversation? There's no way that Yukihira is related to Tsubasa… They do have different surnames and they don't look biologically the same. Heck! Why am I even thinking about those things?'_

"You mean, he's as stupid as the Izumi before? Bah! Izumi, you finally got a clone!" Ioran laughed teasingly at his best friend. Mikan laughed as well as she continues, "But Tsubasa-nii can be smart when he wants to."

"Exactly! Just like my Mikan said! Tsubasa can be start when he wants to, he's not entirely stupid!" Izumi retorted back.

"Of course, unlike you." This made everyone laugh that they forgot about the whole engagement thing. Mikan thought that it would be better if they would just forget about the whole betrothal thing. It would definitely do nice for her and Natsume. But things won't just get along with them.

"Mikan, please take good care of my son, okay? I know he is quite handful but just bear with him. He's always and forever be like that. Also –" Ioran lowered his voice so that only Mikan can hear, _"—I heard his blood tastes nice. You could help yourself with his blood. After all, he is going to be your husband."_ Mikan blushed at the remaining statement as Ioran sits back straight again, putting up an innocent act.

Everyone noticed Mikan's red face and started bombarding her with one expected question.

"What did he tell you?" Izumi, Yuka and Kaoru asked. Natsume wanted to ask but knowing that he'll find the answer out soon, he kept his mouth shut. Mikan glanced at Ioran before answering them.

"Nothing much. Uncle Ioran told me to take care because Hyuuga-san here has a bad temper and I'd better be careful if I don't want to be burnt to crisp. Right, Uncle?"

"Uh, yeah! Natsume has the Fire Ability so there's no doubt he'll burn you if he's pissed." Ioran agreed in a flash. Yuka and Izumi shrugged it off while Kaoru gave Ioran a "Tell-me-what-you-said-to-her-earlier" glare before returning in eating her dinner.

They talked again about many things until they hadn't realized the time. It was already 11:00 in the evening and they have to go back already due to work and Mikan's studies.

"Oh, that's sad. And I'm wishing that you'd be able to stay here for a little longer~" Kaoru moaned in persistent voice. Mikan quickly apologized, "Sorry, Auntie. I just need to study for my final exams. I truly regret this but if you still want to chat, I'll go home alone. I can handle myself."

"No way, Mikan. You're not going home without company. Besides, your dad still has to make his presentation for the meeting." Yuka insisted. "The meeting's not until the day after tomorrow, Hon." Izumi corrected his wife, but was glared back. Mikan saw this and smiled, "Mom, I can handle myself now. You can just stay here and chat with Auntie and Uncle. I'll just head back first. Besides, Alfred is with me. He will protect me if whatever happens."

"But, Mikan—"

Kaoru suddenly thought of a bright idea. "What about letting Natsume escort her? He's pretty strong and is very capable of protecting Mikan-chan here."

The two involved had their ears shot as they heard Kaoru's incredulous idea.

"NO WAY! I DON'T WANT TO!" Both lose their composure and greatly denied the idea. Heck, they are growing hate towards each other! They glared at each other for some time until their parents broke their gaze.

"Okay, you two. Stop it with the fight. Kaoru-chan, Ioran, we're going. Let's just meet next time. Okay?" Yuka said as they leave the restaurant.

"Well, I guess we can't do anything about that. After all, once Yuka decides on one thing, then it cannot be change. Yuka-chan, we'll visit there from time to time. You know, for some _future preparations, _if you know what I mean." Kaoru snickered at Yuka, which in return gave her a smirk.

Mikan and Izumi went inside the car already as the two ladies talked.

"Of course, Izumi and Ioran will be present as well, I assume? Well then, we'll be leaving. Kaoru-chan, I'm leaving it all up to you." Yuka winks at Kaoru as she slips inside the limousine.

The limousine droves off as Kaoru and Ioran waved goodbye to the Yukihira Family. Natsume didn't care about their leaving but as a sign of respect to the Yukihira's, he slowly faced the direction where the limousine left off… just to have his crimson eyes and Mikan's hazel ones to meet up, as if bidding goodbye.

Surprisingly, Natsume felt a sense of warmth from the brunette's gaze.

***~Mikan~***

It has been a week after my first meeting with the Hyuuga's, as well as my fiancé. To tell you the truth, I don't think this engagement will be success, based from my observation. I just discovered that I might have grown detest towards my fiancé. I don't like him for some reason but I greatly feel that he's not all that bad. He might just be someone who needs help… But I'm not thoroughly sure about that. I need to get to know him.

After I made up my mind, I started to get ready for my school. We still have class for only two weeks and then, it'll be the end of school year. I planned on transferring to another school the next school year since Hotaru was going too and I don't want to be left out by my-who-knows-how-long-time best friend all by myself in this school.

While I was getting ready, I heard a knock on my door. I opened the door and saw Rin, one of my maids.

"Milady, Alfred-san has told me to inform you that your drive to St. Marie Academy is ready." Sylvie told me as she bowed down her head.

"Tell him I'll be there any minute." I told Rin as she lifted her head and apologize for the disturbance. I told her it's all right as she walked back downstairs to inform Alfred about my order. I sighed as I took my bag on my desk and head off towards the façade of our manor, where Alfred and the limo waited for me.

As soon as Alfred caught sight of me, he opened the door of the limo and curtsied, "Good morning, Milady." I slipped inside the limo and made myself comfortable in my seat. He closed the door gently and went to the driver's seat and signaled me that he will be driving now. I gave him a nod as he focused on the front and started driving.

A few moments later, I was walking in the gates of St. Marie Academy, a private all-girls school. I saw my other best friends, namely Ella Tanizawa and Mae Tanizawa, waving at me as they ran towards me. Ella and Mae are twins, to be exact—having the same features together: both have carnation pink eyes, long eyelashes, heart-shaped faces, and beautiful violet hair… except for Ella because hers was a lighter shade of violet (lavender).

They were both wearing the academy's uniform: a white flowing knee-length dress with square-shaped collars having green lines, a blue oval clip holding the green ribbon on the base level of the neck and a braided belt on the waist. They are entirely humans but they know about me and Hotaru being vampires. It was quite a surprise that they didn't flee away after knowing about our secret. Instead, we became closer than ever.

"Hey, Mikan-chi! How's the rehearsal for the music video?" Ella hugged me on the neck as Mae followed her slowly from behind her. I chocked on the pressure.

"E-Ella, c-c-can't b-b-breathe…." I chocked as she hugged me tighter. Realizing that I'm losing air, she immediately let go. Mae caught up and asked me, "Mi-chan, are you all right?" I looked up at her as I breathe some air. "Barely. Thanks for asking, Mae." She smiled, "No problem. I apologize for my sister here. She was just excited to see you after your two-week break from school for your upcoming music video. When was again the releasal?" She asked me curiously.

"It'll be tomorrow, I guess. I'll ask Misaki later. Anyway, is Hotaru already here?" I asked them. I really need to tell Hotaru about my fiancé. "She hasn't arrived yet, Mikan-chi. We were waiting for you two to arrive and so far, it's only you yet." Ella tells me as she put her hands over head and behind her neck. Mae noticed my disappointment and suddenly asked, "Mi-chan, is there something you need to tell Hota-chan? Is it really important?"

"Well, yeah. Sort of, I guess. I see… She's not here yet, huh…" I stated while wondering. My wonders were interrupted by a familiar voice from behind.

"Who's not here yet?" said the monotone voice from behind me. I turned around and I saw Hotaru. I immediately leaped onto her, making both of us fall on the ground. "Hotaru~", I wailed. Ella and Mae sweat dropped.

Hotaru sat up and help me sit too as I wipe my tears. We both stand up and dusted our uniforms. "Now, tell me. What's the problem?" Hotaru asked first. Ella and Mae scooted near me to hear my revelation. I fidgeted when I saw that their faces are inches away from mine.

"Ummm… Y-y-you s-s-see… I-I-I… f-f-fiancé… m-m-meet u-u-uppp… Ummm…" Sweat trickled from my forehead down to my chin.

"What? I don't understand what you're trying to say." Hotaru said, my tears were threatening from falling. Ella patted my head softly to stop me from my crying.

"All I can make up were 'fiancé' and 'meet up'. What's that supposed to mean?" Mae told us. I don't know why but I just can't say it. Suddenly, I sensed Hotaru's patience reaching their limits.

"MIKAN, YOU BETTER TELL ME STRAIGHTLY, OR ELSE." Hotaru threatened. All of us gulped in danger. I started to stutter, "W-W-Well, y-y-you s-s-see… I-I-I…"…

**~library~ farthest corner**

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" was all Ella and Mae could make out while Hotaru remained her stoic expression.

We're currently in the library, having a self-study lesson since the professor said so. The girls continued on bugging me as we made our way towards our usual place in the library. So, I don't have a choice but to muster up all the courage I need to tell these three about my latest news. And now, here they are… giving me all their complaints and opinions.

"No way you're engaged, Mikan-chi! I will not allow that!" Ella said, shock evident in her voice. "Yes, I can't believe you're just going to get married just because of an arrangement! I didn't even know that it's still 'in' in this era!" Mae exasperatedly hissed in a whisper.

"Hey, Hotaru~ What should I do? Can you help me?" I asked while tears start to brim my eyes. "What was the name of the guy again? I didn't hear you say his name." Hotaru stated calmly. I was furious. There's no way in hell that I'm going to mention that guy's name ever again! I hate him to the core!

"That's right, Mi-chan. You forgot to tell us what _that bastard_'s name is." Mae said, adding up to what Hotaru said. "Yeah, you forgot. What's his name again?" Ella asked after Mae. Sigh, with all these three asking me, how can I say 'no'?

"If I tell you his name, will you help me sabotage our engagement? Hey, Hotaru?"

"Depends who the guy is. So, state his name so that we'll be done with this."

Everyone's eyes focused on me. I sweat dropped from their gazes. After a few more minutes of silent and enthusiastic gazes, I sighed and gave in.

"Fine, I'll tell you. His name is Natsume Hyuuga. There, I said it. Happy?" I asked them sarcastically. The girls can't help but roll their eyes when Hotaru replies, "Very." I sweat dropped. As expected from Hotaru. Ella and Mae were about to start ranting about the Hyuuga bastard when they suddenly looked at each other and turned to me with eyes full of suspicion. "Did you just say 'Natsume Hyuuga'?" they both asked frantically. I nodded. Their eyes widened as their brain start to process the latest information. I and Hotaru eyed them for a while when they suddenly made an unexpected outburst.

"You've got to be kidding me! Natsume Hyuuga is your fiancé? You should be happy, you know!" Ella exclaimed. Mae nodded in agreement and continued Ella's outburst, "Do you know the reason why you should be happy?" I shook my head from being clueless. I looked at Hotaru and I saw her reading a book about robotics, not caring about our conversation.

"Really, Mikan-chi! Can't you get any stupider?" Ella asked exasperatedly. I fumed, "Well, sorry for being stupid! Who is he, anyway? Is he that well-known when I don't even know him?" Mae sighed.

"Mikan, just how far does your idiocy goes? You don't really know Hyuuga?" Hotaru asked monotonously. I shook my head again. Geez, can't they just tell me who the fuck that guy is? I was busy mentally comforting myself that Mae noticed my troubled look.

"Mi-chan, Natsume Hyuuga_-sama _is the son of the Hyuuga Corporations. He is also the vice president of the main branch of the said company which is here in Japan." Mae informed the clueless me.

"I know that, Mae. What makes him popular with just being the vice president of his father's company?" I asked obliviously. Ella and Mae face-palmed themselves and sighed hopelessly.

"Mikan-chi! Don't you appreciate his godly body and features? With those tantalizing bloody red eyes and messy raven locks… He perfectly depicts the 'bad boy' image!" Ella said in excitement. I sweat dropped. So what if they find him handsome? I don't really care.

"Not only is he handsome and rich, he is also popular! He is also known as 'Raven', you know, the international model. He works in the Harada Entertainment and has the handsome and charming Tsubasa Andou as his manager!" Mae squealed happily. Ella and Mae were busy chatting about Hyuuga and Tsubasa-nii—actually, the twins doesn't know anything about Tsubasa Andou or Tsubasa Yukihara as my brother—so, I went to Hotaru's side and asked her the expected question.

"Hey, Hotaru~ Will you be able to help me? After all, I already told you the necessary information." I said as I looked at her with hopeful eyes. She heaved out a sigh. I knew that her response would be either neutral or negative, none positive. "It's your parents' decision, right? I just can't hinder their verdict." Hotaru said in her usual bored voice.

"But, you said that you'll help me… And you're never the type of person to turn back on her words…" I said, as if trying to make her guilty with my puppy eyes.

"Yes, I said I'll help you… only if I find out your fiancé' identity. And true, I am never a person who turns back on her words. I always keep the deal, especially if there is money involved. You ought to know that of all people, Mikan." She told me with a serious face. Not like she showed me any more expressions other than her stoic and serious ones.

"Why can't you help me, Hotaru? I don't see any other hindrances other than his parents and mine." I insisted.

"Mikan, that's part of the reason why I don't want to help you. You know pretty well that my family is under the Hyuuga Family even though I'm an heiress. I don't want Auntie Kaoru to get disappointed."

'_Wait… Did Hotaru just address Auntie Kaoru as her aunt, as well!? What's the meaning of this!?'_ I frantically thought. Now, I'm confused. There's no way they are related… right? "Hey, Hotaru… Did you just—"

"Yes, exactly as what you thought. Kaoru-sama is my aunt from my mother's side. And the rest is up for you to find out." She said monotonously as she went back from reading her book. I remained silent, processing all the data being dumped over me. When I was finished, I finally reached the bottom line.

"You're that bloody bastard's cousin!? No way! There's absolutely no way you're related to that guy! _Although both of you share the same expressionless façade…."_ I added, in disbelief. An angry mark pops on Hotaru's head. _'Gosh… This is bad._'

"I may be that blockhead's cousin but never, **ever** compare me as to having the same level with that idiot. Or else…" Hotaru's threatening voice resounded in my head. I'd better keep a mental note about that. "Anyway, he's only your cousin… Why can't you help me? I bet he wants this engagement thing off, too."

"Don't wanna…"

"Eh~ But Hotaru~ How come~"

"I want myself to be entertained once in a while. Who knows, I might have a niece or nephew from both of you." My eyes widened in shock. My very own best friend said **that most unanticipated information **as if it was anything but normal for her…?

"Hotaru! Don't joke with me!"

"Who said I was joking?" She said calmly. I struggled with myself not to show my vampire side.

"HOTARU, YOU MEANIE!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the late update! I was really busy because of my summer class and the fact that we always have chapter tests every two days. And worse is, I'm having a mental block in between the exam, which I find very difficult. Thanks for the reviews, everyone! I really appreciate it! And so… I present to you the 6****th**** chapter of my story. Hope you like it~!**

Chapter 6: Musicale and Assumptions

Ruka was smiling from ear to ear as if he reached heaven. Delighted, he took his phone, which was on his desk and dialed Natsume's number while holding two strips of paper. Ruka stood up and made his way in front of his glass windows, waiting patiently for his best friend to pick up his call. A few moments afterwards, he heard a beep from the other line. He smiled to himself once again, knowing that he finally picked up his call.

"What is it now, Ruka? It better be important OR ELSE." There was annoyance present in Natsume's usual cold voice. To anyone, it would sound like he is in a whisk when in truth, he isn't. Only Ruka knows his character too well. He knows that Natsume's not specially busy or anything in particular. He's practically drowning himself in Seraphim's music.

"Hey, man. No need to get in a pinch. I just called you about Seraphim's concert—"he was cut off by Natsume's sudden impulse.

"What about it, Ruka? If you're only going to boast about how great the concert turned out, just shut the hell up 'cause I won't think twice in hanging up."

Ruka sweat dropped from his best friend's words. But what took him aback the most was what Natsume had just told him.

"What do you mean, Natsume?" Ruka inquired.

"What do you mean by 'what do you mean'?" Natsume asked in wonder.

"Well, Natsume. Just what do you mean by Seraphim's concert?" Ruka turns around to see the night take over the city, planting beautiful lights in each building, making the view breathtaking.

"What the—? Her concert was held the other day, right? I wasn't able to be present because of a stupid appointment and you know the rest." Natsume starts to doubt his own piece of information.

"So you mean, you haven't received the news?" Ruka was getting confused. He was sure that he sent him an email stating the news.

"What news are you talking about, Ruka? Just where are you getting at?" Now, even Natsume is getting baffled by Ruka's blabbering—according to him.

"So that explains why. Hmmm… Figures." Ruka said as he nods his head in agreement of himself. He then had an idea to tease his best friend to hell.

"Hey, did you know that Seraphim's concert has been cancelled and had been moved for her to perform this Sunday?" Ruka said with a teasing tone. A vein popped in Natsume's head. Ruka chuckled, knowing that Natsume is starting to get irritated.

"What? Then, does that mean that the news hadn't reached you? And I thought I had sent it to you successfully…"

"What the heck, Ruka. How come I didn't receive any email from you? Also, does that mean that you weren't at the concert?"

"How can I be there when it was cancelled?"

"You're serious?"

Ruka snickered. "Of course. Since when did I become a joker, my dear friend?"

"Since you were born. So, what's the news?"

"Hey, no need the rush. I was just gonna ask whether you already have a ticket for the upcoming concert…" Ruka began as he flipped the two VIP tickets for Seraphim's concert.

"No, I don't… Although the idiot shadow has one." Natsume stated in a bored tone.

Ruka chuckled over Natsume's statement. "The idiot shadow? You mean, Tsubasa?"

"No, you. Who else is my manager? Harada gave him a VIP ticket and I insisted on having one, too but the shadow won't just give in even though I already threatened him." Natsume articulated. Ruka sighed, _'Typical Natsume.'_

"Well, that should've been expected from Misaki-san. She's Seraphim's manager and Tsubasa's girlfriend. Anyway, I have two tickets here. I can give you one, though then we can go to the concert together."

"If what you got there is only a cheap ticket then, no thanks. I'd rather wait for the next concert and reserve a VIP ticket for myself."

"Oh, you're so mean. I actually have two VIP tickets here." Ruka said haughtily. Natsume's crimson orbs widened as he heard the news from the other line. "What? I thought all the VIP tickets were already sold out since last month and at that time, you said you weren't able to purchase any and I was too busy with work and showbiz that I wasn't able to make a reservation."

"Woah go easy, young man. One by one, will ya? Yep, it's true that all the VIP tickets were already sold out since last month, as well as all you said. But, I managed to avail two tickets."

"Where the heck did you get those tickets?" Natsume said suspiciously. Ruka sweat dropped. "I just got them from someone." Ruka said in a humming tone. "Someone? Just who is this someone?" Natsume inquired. "Oh, just someone I know. You know, an acquaintance."

Right on the other line, Natsume was beginning to feel curiosity towards this 'acquaintance' Ruka was talking about. Almost all the people Ruka was acquainted with were known by Natsume. Ruka sensed Natsume's tension over the phone.

"If you're wondering who this acquaintance of mine is, you'll find out soon. Just be patient, will you? So, are you coming this Sunday or not?" Ruka asked. Of course he knows what Natsume's answer shall be. He just wants him to state it to him directly.

"Is that supposed to be asked?" Natsume asked monotonously. Ruka replied innocently, "What do you mean, Natsume? I don't know your answer." Natsume winced. It seems like Ruka's playing with his ambience. "What the hell, Ruka? The answer's obvious already. And you, of all people, should know that."

But still, Ruka wouldn't budge. He continued toying with Natsume's forbearance. "What, I don't get what you are saying at all, Natsume." That's it. Natsume won't tolerate this so he asked the most expected question.

"Just where the heck are you getting me at, Ruka?"

Natsume's voice was pissed as ever… and Ruka knew that it meant one thing: trouble. He just shrugged off the idea and went back on teasing Natsume. Even though he was as scared as his wits are. "Oh, come on, man! I was just joking, really. Then, we'll meet up in front of the hall exactly at 7 in the evening. And, by the way, the tickets I got here say that the front rows are ours for the taking."

"Fine. Done already?"

"Yeah. See you on Sunday, Nat."

"Hn." was Natsume's only response as he ended the call. Ruka smirked to himself as he reminisce the origin of the two VIP tickets.

**~Flashback~ at the Yukihira Manor**

"_Ru-chan, you came! You're thirty minutes late, you know that." A certain brunette pouted as she ran to embrace her cousin. Ruka and she fell to the grassy ground. She was wearing a white flowing dress with white ruffles, having black designs on the edge of the ruffles, "Sorry, Mi-chan. There was trouble with the main office and I had to report there in pronto." Ruka tries to explain to his cute cousin but all he received as a response was a simple 'Hm'._

_They are currently at the garden, about to have tea time. Ruka was invited by the Yukihiras to have tea with them. Hotaru was invited too but was too busy with inventing stuff and wasn't able to come due to her stuffed up schedule. So here they are, in the garden, with Yuka and Izumi laughing over the cousins' little bickering._

"_Now there, you two. Come here now, will you? And Mi-chan, don't just get ahead with Ru-chan! He's for Hota-chan only!" Yuka calls them out. Ruka blushed from Yuka's words while Mikan was completely unaffected by her own mother's expression._

"_Come on now, Yuka. Mikan just wanted to hug her little cousin. Although they saw each other two weeks ago…" Izumi tried to counter his wife but failed miserably and ended up stifling a laugh when Yuka nudged him._

"_I know that, Mom. Ru-chan is Hotaru's subject and fiancé. I'm only his cousin that happens to be Hotaru's best friend. And as their friend, I support them greatly." Mikan said as they head towards the tea table and sat on each of the vacant seats._

_As soon as Ruka took his seat beside Izumi, Izumi immediately seized him and pulled him into a manly hug while ruffling Ruka's hair. "So, how's our life recently?" Ruka winced at Izumi's actions. Not because of pain but with embarrassment since he saw the two ladies giggling at the man's actions at the same time, Ruka's messed up hair. Finally, Ruka managed to yank his body from Izumi's hold._

"_Still alive and kicking as you can see, Uncle. At least, not dead yet from Hotaru's blackmailing." Ruka replies with a smile. Yuka and Mikan couldn't help but smile. Just then, "Ruka-pyon, you'd better be extra careful, knowing that Hotaru won't stop blackmailing you once she steps in the academy." Mikan spoke as she drinks her cup of Earl Tea. "That's right. Ru-chan is Hota-chan's private subject, after all. And also, once your photos are released, please find a hiding place soon or else your fan girls will hunt you non-stop." Yuka warned as she continued._

"_Yeah… I'll take that as an advice rather than a threat. Other than that, is there any reason for why you wanted to me to come here? I already landed with the thought that it's just not for a normal visit or tea time." Ruka said in a voice that speaks his wonders of why he's summoned here._

_Izumi sighed in defeat. "I knew you would figure that out. Typical. Anyway, you know that Mi-chan is transferring to Alice Academy in the beginning of the next school year, right?"_

"_Yeah. Hotaru told me the other day. What about it?" Ruka asked._

"_Well, since Mikan grew up in the outside world, she never got the chance of socializing with other vampires of her age other than you and Hotaru. Well, if there were chances, they came pretty rare for her. You do get what I mean, don't you?" Yuka started. _

_Ruka already had a hunch that they'll be talking about this topic and he knew where it will bring their conversation. He immediately replied, "Of course, I would be more than happy to watch over her while she resides in the academy. However, chances are that I might not be the one to tour her around since the academy is under partnership basis, especially to transferees."_

_Yuka and Izumi nodded as a sign of understandability. Ruka smiled while Mikan pouted, "Mom, Dad, I'm big enough to take care of myself. You don't have to ask Ru-chan to take care of me. I can do it myself." Her parents only laughed at her statement, "No, Mi-chan. From the way you are pouting childishly, I can see that you are still my baby." Izumi gave a soft chuckle in hearing his beloved wife's playful words and Mikan's cute pout displayed on her beautiful face._

_Ruka couldn't help but smile from the scene being unfolded in front of him. Despite being vampires, they sure flaunt the perfect image of a normal human family. No matter who they are with can't help it but bask in the warmth and loving atmosphere the family displays. Ruka only had one thing in thought, 'I'm lucky to be part of their family.'_

_His thoughts were interposed by Mikan's usual cheerful voice._

"_Hey, Ru-chan." Mikan called out. "Yes?" was Ruka's immediate reply. Just then, he saw Mikan pull out two strips of papers from her back. He looked at the strips in cluelessness and looked at Mikan, which was replied by a warm smile._

"_I heard that Seraphim's concert was cancelled. It was due last Saturday, right?" Mikan inquired. Ruka nodded in reply. She smiled as she continued, "And I also heard that all tickets are already sold out, especially the VIP ones. And I assume that you still haven't got one?" He shook his head. Seriously, just where are they heading at? In order to find out the truth, he decided to ask, "Why do you ask, Mi-chan?"_

_Mikan grinned slightly and blushed, "Well, you see… I want to give you something in exchange of the academy thing…" Ruka smirked and interrupted her say, "You mean, baby-sitting you? I don't mind, though." Mikan glared at him as he chuckled. Really, his cousin looks adorably cute whenever she glares at someone._

"_Fine! Say what you want! I won't give you my advance present. Hmph! You're just like that jerk when you start being mean." Mikan pouted cutely. Ruka laughed, "Sorry 'bout that, Mi-chan. So, what is this present that you want to give me? I'm quite intrigued about it."_

_Mikan smiled her brightest smile as she showed two VIP tickets to Ruka. His jaw dropped in awe and shock. Just where in the world did she get those tickets?_

"_I'm giving these to you. I'm betting that you are thinking where I got these tickets, am I right?"_

_Ruka took the tickets from Mikan's grip."Definitely. Where did you get these tickets, anyway?" Mikan waved her hand in the air, "From someone in the company. You know…" as a playful smirk was placed on her face. Ruka gasped in surprise. "No way, Seraphim gave that to you personally? Are you even that close?"_

"_Well, who knows… Anyway, I'll be leaving for a while. I need to meet up with a client today."_

_With that note, Mikan left in a hurry, leaving Ruka and her parents speechless by her speed even though she's wearing heels._

**~End of Flashback~**

Ruka smiled to himself and started to dial another phone number. This time, a certain brunette picked up the call.

"Hi, Ruka-pyon! Do you need something?" Her cheerful voice was perceived from the other line. Ruka smiled as Mikan's voice managed to overcome the atmosphere he just had with his and Natsume's conversation.

"No, I don't need anything, Mi-chan. I just want to thank you for the tickets. You don't know how despondent I was when I was unable to get any tickets for the concert, let alone when I realized that her concert was on Saturday."

"No problem about that, Ruka-pyon! Anyway, I thought Seraphim's concert will be on this Sunday… Why did you say 'Saturday' instead of Sunday?" Mikan asked in nescience. Typical Mikan. Ruka couldn't help but laugh at his cousin's stupidity over trivial things. _'Really, hadn't she heard of the thing called `common sense`?'_

"Hey, why are you laughing? What's so funny with what I said?" Mikan pouted over the line. Ruka tried his best to keep his urge of laughing as he replies her, "Sorry about that, Mi-chan. You were right, the concert is on Sunday but what I was referring earlier was the supposed-to-be concert."

There was silence on the other line. Ruka stifled another laugh. Leave it to Mikan to think things deeper. Then, he heard a squeal from the other line.

"Ah! So, the one you were talking about was the cancelled concert… Sorry for my stupidity back there." Mikan said in an apologizing smile.

"No worries. Anyway, did I disturb you or are you doing anything important?"

"What do you mean, Ruka-pyon? How can you tell?"

"Well, there's this urgency in your voice. Sorry for the disturbance, by the way. What were you doing?"

"Nothing much. I was just studying for my finals this week. You know, the one I told you when you came here."

"Oh, so it's that, huh? Anyway, I'm hanging up. Sorry for the bother."

"Don't worry about it, Ru-chan. I don't really mind. Well then, bye-bye."

"Yeah, bye-bye."Ruka said as he ended the call and put down his phone. Oh, he can't wait for Sunday!

**~Time Skip~ Sunday evening, 6:50 pm**

Ruka was hiding behind the bushes in front of the concert hall. He was trying to catch his breath from running away from his insane fan girls and had finally settled behind the bushes near the concert hall. _'Heck! I need to get in front of the concert hall entrance right now or else Natsume will drain me my blood! Now, what should I do? I can't just use my Alice over those ladies, even though they are pretty rush and reckless…'_

While Ruka was thinking of a way to escape, he heard a rustle of leaves from behind him. He gasped in surprise, only to see a certain raven-haired crimson-eyed model staring down at him.

"N-Natsume? W-what are you doing here?" Ruka asked while trying to get over his shock. Natsume smirked as he knew that he managed to scare his best friend. "Nothing in particular. What are you doing here? I thought you said that we'll meet up in front of the concert hall exactly at 7. But when I came, you were nowhere to be found. I never knew that you can break a promise, Ruka." Natsume said nonchalantly, except for the last sentence in which he gave a sarcastic tone.

Ruka sweat dropped and immediately defended himself, "Just so you know, I was already here at 6:30 because I don't want to be late but who knows that those freaking fan girls of mine would be also here?" Natsume chuckled, clearly amused with Ruka's flustered expression.

Ruka noticed this and asked the question he's been longing to ask, "What about you, Natsume? Why are you here?" Natsume looked at him while Ruka's eyes glistened in suspicion. He raised a brow and answered monotonously, "I was looking all over for you. Worse than that, I'm also in the same situation as you."

Ruka laughed lightly, in case his fan girls might find him. Natsume just gave him a glare. He was about to retort back when—

"NATSUME-SAMA! RUKA-SAMA! WHERE ARE YOU!? PLEASE ANSWER US! NATSUME-SAMA! RUKA-SAMA! "

Hearing their stupid fan girls screaming their names, they immediately lowered themselves and hid well behind the bushes. The girls continued their ranting until their voices were slowly fading as they walk farther from Natsume and Ruka's hiding place. The two boys heaved a sigh of relief and took a glimpse at each other. Minutes later, the two young lads burst into laughter.

"I've never seen anything as priceless as Natsume Hyuuga's scared face! Really, Nat! That was a first!" Ruka managed to say while controlling his laughs.

"Who wouldn't when their fan girls are chasing them? Honestly, those gals are driving me nuts!" Natsume replied in an annoyed voice.

"But still, seeing your scared face was pretty rare."

"Shut up, Ruka." Natsume scoffed. "Says the person who almost faints when he only catches a glimpse of a member from his fan club."

Ruka's face flushed from Natsume's comment. "I-It can't be helped, can it? You know I have a phobia."

Natsume smirked. He knows pretty well about Ruka's phobia on girls and it was more than enough for him to tease him about his fear. He was about to make his sarcastic comment when—

"Seraphim: Beam of Light Live Concert is about to start in thirty minutes! I repeat, Seraphim: Beam of Light Live Concert is about to start in thirty minutes! Those who have regular tickets, kindly please line up outside the concert hall while those with the VIP ticket, kindly go to the back entrance and please show your tickets to the checker. Thank you." A voice from the P.A room resounded through the speakers placed all over the concert hall.

Ruka turned to Natsume. Natsume just gave him a knowing look.

"Hey, Nat—" Ruka started but Natsume interrupted him, "I know that, Ruka. Let's just hurry up before those freaks find us."

Ruka scoffed inwardly from hearing Natsume say 'freak' for the first time. Really, a lot of firsts had happened this night and Ruka was hoping to get more firsts of his life later on. As soon as he saw Natsume stand up and walk away towards the back entrance of the hall, he immediately stood up and followed.

**~inside the concert hall~**

The crowd was in an uproar. All of them are shouting for Seraphim's name. If there wasn't a concert to be held, you would honestly think that these people are going insane! As the hour hand of the big golden wall clock approaches the number 8, the shouts and cheers were getting louder by the minute.

'_Ten minutes…'_ a certain raven-haired lad thought. He and his best friend are in the front rows of the stadium, making them the closest persons situated near the stage. Being VIPs sure has its own ways of satisfying people. Natsume's blood-red orbs darted towards the other VIPs present with them in the front rows. So far as he knew, only twenty-five persons were able to avail first row VIP tickets and as he can see, the number seems to be less than what was the expected. His train of thoughts was thrown out of the window when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Having fun, Hyuuga?" A young lady with jet black hair and amethyst eyes has drawn closer to their position. Ruka blushed and this didn't go unnoticed by either Hotaru or Natsume.

"Imai. What are _you _doing here? That's a rare sight."

"Does it look that impossible to you? Just because I'm your bloody cousin—which I'm not so proud of—doesn't mean that you know the effin' _everything_ about me." Hotaru's stoic reply made Natsume scowl. Ruka scoffed as he went over to Hotaru's side.

"You look gorgeous tonight, Hotaru." Natsume's brows rose at Ruka's comment. Anyone would think that Ruka's hitting on someone with the way he spoke. However, on the contrary, his expression made Hotaru blush. Are you effin' kidding me? _The_ Hotaru Imai, blushing over a _simple_ comment? Natsume got even more bewildered when he saw something _unexpected._

Hotaru Imai kissing Ruka Nogi on the cheek.

In front of thousands of people _and _press.

The couple, realizing the stares they're getting from the forgotten existence around them, flushed out and separated from each other—as if nothing happened. Hotaru turned around—but not before giving the crowd her trademark death glare. The people nodded their heads profusely, understanding what the famous Imai said and the press put down their cameras—all happened in a snap.

"Your power seems pretty invincible as of now." Natsume couldn't help but comment. It was only replied by a simple roll of Hotaru's amethyst eyes and an impassive "I know."

"_Good evening to all the people here in Tokyo's Concert Hall! How are you all doing? Having fun, are we? I am Kokoro Yome—to those who don't know me—and I'll be hosting the amazing concert to be held tonight by our darling beautiful Seraphim! Everyone, are you ready!? Let me hear those voices!"_

Loud shouts and cheers erupted from the mass—all of them wanting Seraphim to step out in the stage. To say that the cheers are earsplitting would be an understatement. Really, imagine 80,000 people gathered inside a hall cheering and shouting and whooping all over and over—who wouldn't get deaf?

Among the joviality, a chorus appeared shouting: "SERAPHIM! SERAPHIM! SERAPHIM! SERAPHIM!" It didn't take long until people started ranting the same words again and again. Koko gave a goofy smile, glad to hear the crowd go along as he wished. Natsume couldn't help but smirk, feeling really great that people support Seraphim very much.

"_People of Japan, are you ready to have a blast!? Get ready, folks! Cause Seraphim's beam of light shall transcend upon all of you!"_ Koko announced cheerfully. Just then, he stepped into the darkness beside the stage as one of Seraphim's songs started to roll on.

People dance to the beat while some were still cheering for Seraphim's appearance. The spotlights were dancing all over the stage, making it look like rainbows are appearing on stage. Just then, a single, bright spotlight engulfed a pretty blonde lady with emerald eyes, whose hands are waving to the audience—making the audience go crazy; not only by her beauty but also the brightness she was currently emitting from her body. Natsume looked at Seraphim with admiration and love. Music begins to start its intro as Seraphim readies herself to sing one of her top-chart songs.

**tsuki no KAASU tsumetai yume no naka de...**

_Moon's curse in this icy dream..._

**kotoba no nai sekai de bokura wa ai wo kataru itsuka kimi ni todoku made  
kizu darake no kainade daki yoseta kuchibiru no  
haritsumeta negai tokashitakute  
nee aishiatta kako no utsukushisa sutesareba  
ashita motto kirei na yaoru e yukeru kara**

_In a world with no words, I profess my love Until it will reach you, someday  
The intense wish that fell from those lips That I held close with wounded arms  
I wanted to unravel it for you  
Because if I throw away the beauty Of our love that existed in the past  
I can go towards a more beautiful night tomorrow_

**tsuki no KAASU  
tsumetai yume no naka kara kimi wo tooku tsuresaritakute  
dokomade yukeru ai wo shinjite ii basho made**

_Moon's curse  
From this icy dream I wanted to take you far away  
How far can I go Until I reach a place where I can believe in love_

**itami wo mada shiranai kodomo dake no yarikata de  
kimi wa kimi wo tozashiteru  
mimimoto de sasayaita hajimete no ai no kotoba massugu na hitomi madowasetai  
nee kimi wo dakishimete atatamerareru naraba  
donna batsu mo tsumi mo ima wa kowakunai**

_By ways only a child who knows no pain can do  
You close yourself off to the world  
Your first words of love that you whispered at my ear eyes that hide nothing I want to deceive them  
If I could hold you and know that I can keep you warm  
I am not afraid of any punishment or sin_

**tsuki no KAASU  
tsumetai yume kara samete  
kimi to tadayoi tsunagiatte  
dokomade yukou ai no shijima wo te ni suru made**

_Moon's curse  
We awake from the icy dream  
And I float aimlessly, connected to you  
How far shall we go Until we gain the silence of love_

**nee aishiatta kako no  
utsukushisa sutesareba  
ashita motto kirei na yoru e yukeru kara**

_Because If I throw away the beauty  
of our love that existed in the past  
I can go towards a more beautiful night tomorrow_

**tsuki no KAASU  
tsumetai yume no naka kara  
kimi wo tooku tsuresaritakute  
dokomade yukeru  
ai wo shinjite ii basho made**

_Moon's curse  
From this icy dream  
I wanted to take you far away  
How far can we go  
Until we reach a place where we can believe in love_

**dokomade yukeru ai wo shinjite ii basho made  
yoru no mukou futari dake de**

_How far can we go  
Until we reach a place where we can believe in love  
Beyond the night, just the two of us_

Seraphim ended her song breathlessly and flawlessly. The audience—mostly, boys—blushed when Seraphim gave out a cute giggle and beautiful smile. _'She's so cute…'_ was the first thought that entered the men's minds as the spotlight hit Seraphim.

"Good evening, people—my dear fans! I am ever so thankful to see you all here! I never expected that this lot of people would come! And here I thought that Misaki was only kidding…" Seraphim cutely pouted at them when Koko entered the stage once again.

"Not at all, Seraphim-chan! In fact, there are about 80,000 fans compressed inside this spacious hall we're in now! How does that sound?" Koko asked when he saw Seraphim's emerald orbs widen in the sudden news. "I can't believe that! I am so happy to hear that! 80,000 people—my fans to be exact, here in this hall right now? That's so uncalled for! But, I'm still very grateful to see you all here. Now, what about if I just let go—?" Seraphim got cut off by a raging "NO WAY!" from the crowd. She looked shocked at first but then giggled as if the people were silly.

"What's the matter? I was just about to ask if I just let go of the conversation and start to sing another song of mine. But…from your reaction, I guess I'll just have to entertain you in another way…" Seraphim closed one of her eyes as if peeking at what the people's reaction shall be.

And her hunch was right.

"ABSOLUTELY NO WAY!"

That was the only reply Seraphim needed before she started to relieve their doubts and sing her soul out to them. Everybody cheered for Seraphim—even Natsume. Yes, even the stoic and emotionless Natsume cheered for her. Midway through the concert, Seraphim made a request.

"Here's a game. I need to have a partner when singing this song so… I'm wondering who I should choose. So, the magic crystal ball will help me find my partner! Who could be my partner? I'm hoping it's a boy."

Koko appeared holding a crystal ball resembling a fish bowl. He presented it to Seraphim and she started to scramble the folded strips of papers. After a while, Seraphim finally took one strip and unfolded it, read its contents.

"Hmmm… Let's see… According to my strip… My partner shall be…" Seraphim started. The mob braced themselves, their desire in hearing the result rising each moment.

". . . A GUY NAMED NATSUME HYUUGA! Natsume Hyuuga-kun, please come up the stage." The horde applauded at the same guy.

And as for our darling Natsume…

"Natsume! You're called on stage by Seraphim! Oh, I'm so envious! Hurry and don't make her wait!" Ruka uttered in excitement to the crimson-eyed lad beside him. Natsume was too surprised to say anything since he only managed to nod in response. He quietly made his way towards the side stairs of the stage. The people, sensing movement from the crowd, turned their heads towards Natsume and sooner later, a separate spotlight embraced his figure as he led his way towards an excited Seraphim.

"Oh, Natsume Hyuuga-kun has appeared right in front of us! Or should I say—Raven-kun?" Natsume nodded his head in acknowledgement while Seraphim gave him a sly smile. Soon after, girls squealed in happiness, clearly enjoying the godly appearance and presence of their Raven.

"Raven-kun, here—" Seraphim handed him a microphone, "—I assume that you know some of my songs, seeing that you are present in my concert." Natsume took the mic and replied, "I guess I do know some."

"Well, that's good to hear! Koko, let's roll this out!"

Heeding Seraphim's request, music starts to play in background. Surprisingly, the mob of people cheered for the 'couple', although some guys still can't get over of not being the 'chosen one'. Seraphim rose the microphone in front of her mouth and begun her vocal.

_**Seraphim:**_

**Saa wasuremashou sono mirai ga  
Mata chinurarete yuku nante  
Namanurui kaze doguro wo maitara  
Sore ga tabun aizu**

_Come now, It's time to forget,  
The future's looking bleak  
But still, we look to the sky  
And see the crimson rain  
And when, you feel the sharp pain,  
Of the wind surrounding you  
It is clear that there's no escape  
(no escape, no escape)_

_**Natsume & Seraphim:**_

**Nukedashitette Nukedashitette  
Kanashisugiru unmei kara  
Anata wa naraku no hana ja nai  
Sonna basho de  
Sakanaide sakanaide  
Karametorarete ikanaide**

_Can we run away?  
Yes let's run away,  
From a destiny that's just far too sad  
I know that you're  
Not a flower from hell like they say,  
And they'll never see you,  
Before you bloom!  
Oh, before you bloom!  
Fight against your fate,  
Live another day!_

_**Natsume:**_

**Oto mo naku tobikau toki no kakera**

_The sands of time continue to slowly fall without sound_

_**Natsume:**_

**Dare ga kono te wo nigitteru no?  
Dare ga kono kami wo nadeteiru no?  
Ima naiteita moegi no naka de  
Kanjiteru aizu**

_I must, know right now,  
Who is holding my hand?  
I must know right now,  
Who's stroking my hair?  
Just now, you were not right there  
And I was just so upset!  
I knew there was a sign_

_**Natsume & Seraphim:**_

**Tobikoetette tobikoetette  
Unmei no haguruma kara  
Anata wa naraku no hana ja nai  
Sonna basho de  
Chiranaide chiranaide  
Soshite tane wo nokosanaide**

_You must jump over, time to jump over  
These hurdles that are your awful fate!  
Don't shed a tear;  
You're no flower of hell, I can tell  
You're not from such a place!  
Don't try to scatter,  
Just run don't scatter!  
And don't leave any seeds_

_**Seraphim:**_

**Me wo daseba futatabi mawaru karuma**

_For when it would spout, your fate would just replay!_

_**Natsume & Seraphim:**_

**Nukedashitette Nukedashitette  
Kanashisugiru unmei kara  
Anata wa naraku no hana ja nai  
Sonna basho de  
Sakanaide sakanaide  
Karametorarete ikanaide**

_Can we run away?  
Yes let's run away,  
From a destiny that's just far too sad  
I know that you're  
Not a flower from hell like they say,  
And they'll never see you,  
Before you bloom!  
Oh, before you bloom!  
Fight against your fate,  
Live another day!_

_**Natsume & Seraphim:**_

**Oto mo naku tobikau toki no kakera**

_The sands of time continue to slowly fall without sound_

As soon as the song finished, everyone shouted and cheered. None of them expected that the model, Raven, would be a prodigy in the Singing Factor of the Entertainment World! Seems like everyone immediately got fond of Raven's new-found talent!

Wanna know how? Simple. Everyone's desiring for one more song—an encore to be precise!

"Oh my! Never thought you had it in you, Raven-kun. I really want to do an encore with you and I also do not want to leave my and soon-to-be-yours fans hanging. But, I am not the one holding your decision. So, what does Raven-kun want?" Seraphim asked in her cute and sweet voice. Natsume immediately got mesmerized by her voice.

"Sorry everyone, but I already have my passion and that's to be a model that everyone may look up to. But, if you want me to sing, let's just wait for any featuring, okay?"

Though a bit disappointed, everyone understood Natsume so instead of boos and jeers, he was presented by loud cheers and 'good luck's from the audience. Natsume took this as his cue and left the stage with Seraphim while Koko took over the stage once again. As soon as they got down, Natsume got dragged by Seraphim towards the backstage.

"Wha—" Natsume wasn't able to finish what he was about to say because…

Seraphim kissed Natsume on the cheek.

In a flash, Natsume's face flushed red but he managed to keep it hidden behind his bangs. Seraphim giggled, "Thanks a lot for tonight, Raven-kun. Thank you also for always being present in every concert I have. I'm really lucky to have you as a fan."

Natsume got stunned but handled a simple 'Hn." as a reply. Seraphim made her way towards the stage but not before turning back to Natsume, saying—

"Raven-kun, get ready for your new-found talent. Who knows you might get featured in one of my music videos… I'd be more than happy to be able to work with you." She left Natsume in the dark backstage, jaw-dropped. However, as she made her exit, Natsume couldn't help but notice the color of her eyes. '_Is it just me or her eye color changed from emerald green to golden brown? Nah, must've been a trick of the light…'_ Natsume shrugged for a while and went out as well and returned to their station.

The night went along, with all the jamming and singing. Once the concert finished, everyone queued while getting out of the hall, all with contented and happy faces. They can't wait for another blast of Seraphim's concert! Meanwhile, to our favorite characters…

"Nat, how did it feel?" Ruka asked in amusement.

"Nothing special." was his only response. Hotaru rolled her amethyst eyes, knowing pure well that something was up with her cousin. "You're bad at lying, you know that Hyuuga." Hotaru said in a monotone voice. Ruka looked oblivious at first until realization dawned over him as he looked at Natsume to get a confirmation. Natsume looked away.

"Nothing special, hear it? I just noticed something weird."

"Weird? What was it?" Ruka began to ask.

"You all know that Seraphim's eyes are emerald green ones, right?"

"Yes." Ruka said in agreement while Hotaru just gave a slight nod.

"Are they real or contact lens?"

"Of course, they're real. Nothing's fake except for her make up."

Natsume silenced for a bit. Hotaru and Ruka stared at him in wonder, waiting for his next reply. What they heard next made Ruka's jaws tense up and Hotaru's figure stiffen, both irises widen. Who wouldn't when someone asks you the most absurd and unexpected question:

"You don't think Seraphim has golden brown eyes now, do you?"

**How was it? It took me longer than expected to finish this chapter. I hope it goes with your liking. And by the way, I don't own the songs I used. They belong to their rightful owners. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you! Thank you for the reviews! I'm so happy! You can ask questions if you want! I'd be very happy to entertain it for you. I would like to ask… Which do you prefer? I answer your questions as soon as I receive them or wait until the end of the story? Please answer in your reviews! Thanks a lot!  
**

Chapter 7: Welcome to Alice Academy, Transferees!

Such a lovely day for the first day of September… Cherry blossom flowers fall gently on the ground, pink and innocent as ever. Today is also the first day of classes for the Alice Academy students and everyone is very much excited as they look forward for their school year. Well, everyone is—except for the raven-haired lad seated inside his family's limousine.

"Tell me why I have to go back to this academy again?" said an annoyed and bored Natsume. Ruka, his best friend, chuckled. They were both wearing the Alice Academy's high school uniform—white shirt, black blazer, yellowish-brown necktie and checkered pants. Of course, as always, Natsume wears his uniform the other way around. He didn't button up his blazer, revealing his necktie and white shirt. And Ruka, as expected, followed the academy's way of dressing.

"You know very well that you can't just stay inside the house and read all your manga all over again. Added to that, you still need to go to school even though you know all the lessons already. Besides, Kaoru-sama told me to watch over you in order to avoid _accidents_ from happening, if you know what I mean." Ruka explained in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"Hn. I know the academy like my backyard yet I'm having you as my baby-sitter? No way, I'm allowing that. What are you, my dad?"

"Of course not! Do I look that old to you?" Ruka said in-between his laughter. Natsume glared at him before answering, "Yes, you do. I heard Imai's transferring today. Got anything to impress her, lover boy?" Ruka blushed over Natsume's statement and was replied by a mischievous and evil snicker.

"W-What a-are y-y-you t-t-talking about, Natsume?" a flustered Ruka answered. Natsume smirked, hearing his best friend stutter like a 16-year old teenage girl while confessing.

"So, anything up the sleeves yet? You know Imai can be choosy sometimes. Moreover, demanding. You don't want to disappoint her now, do you?"

"You know the answer, Nat. And I don't have anything up my sleeves yet. Yes, we've been official for over a month already and we've been friends before that but I don't know much about her. Except that she likes crabs and blackmails anyone necessarily or not." Ruka confessed in a small voice enough for Natsume to hear him.

"Are you seriously in love with Imai?"

"What do you think?"

"Then you should get to know her better. Damn, I can't believe I just gave you a bloody advice!" Natsume shook his head as Ruka laughed heartedly. "You know, you're right. I should get to know her. And I'll start today." He gave Natsume a warm smile before returning his attention on his phone.

Natsume glanced at his best friend and smiled for a bit—a smile no one will ever notice and a smile he'll only show to the most important people in his life.

"Nat, about what you said, what do you think should I do for Hotaru?" Ruka asked innocently. Slightly taken aback, Natsume straightened himself as a smirk hovered over his beautiful face, a glint of mischievousness present in his ruby eyes. Ruka noticed this and immediately got cold feet, realizing that he just asked an advice from a devil.

"W-What's with that look, Nat?"

Natsume's smirk widened after hearing his best friend stutter.

"You really serious about asking me that question?"

"On second thought, I'm taking it back. Who knows what advice you're going to recommend me..?" Ruka said with nervousness noticeable in his voice. Natsume's smirk grew even wider as an evil plan stirred inside his head.

"Well, who knows? Anyway, I actually have something for you to do with her later."

Ruka's cerulean eyes lightened, "You do?" Natsume only nodded in reply, "But it seems you do not wish to hear it so let's just forget it. It's not that important, anyway."

Ruka's orbs widened, seeing that his best friend turned away from him as he laid his head on the sofa of the limo with a manga covering his face. Ruka, in the need for drastic help, lowered his pride and literally begged Natsume for his own piece of advice.

Meanwhile, Natsume was smirking under the manga, knowing that he would soon reach victory since he knows that Ruka is very desperate for his advice.

And he was right.

"SO, are you gonna tell me now?"

"You said you're taking your decision back. So, why should I tell you?"

"Come on now, Nat! Look, I really need your advice with this stuff. Call me a sissy or bunny boy or whatever, just tell me what your advice is."

"Fine. Just get a bit closer to me."

Ruka immediately complied into Natsume's command. He leaned in close enough to hear Natsume's breathing. Just then, Natsume mumbled something under his breath. Ruka's eyes widened in a great span as his brain processed Natsume's words. As soon as the newly-discovered information sunk in, his face flushed red as he began to stutter alien words to Natsume.

"N-Natsume! You're not serious!" Ruka, horrified by the advice, gaped at him while yelling, as well as blushing. Natsume smirked as he put on an innocent face. "What? You said you wanted my advice that desperately so I just followed you. Anything wrong with that?"

A vein popped on Ruka's head. How dare this best friend of his play innocent in front of him!?

"I knew I was desperate! And who would've thought that you, my so-called best friend, would give me such a perverted advice!?"

"Ruka, seriously, 'perverted'? Hell, what are you, a girl? You're such a sissy."

"I'm not a sissy! Anyway, I won't be doing what you told me. Never. Hotaru would get mad at me for doing so."

"How sure are you about that? I bet Imai would be in cloud nine once you do _that_."

In that last sentence, Ruka gulped. He doesn't know anything about Hotaru at all, except for minor things. '_What if what Natsume had said was right? But, there's still great risk in doing such thing. But… there's nothing wrong in trying, right? I mean, it's not like I'm going to lose something important such as Hotaru's relationship with me. Oh shit! What if she really breaks up with me once I did it? I don't want that!'_

Natsume noticed that Ruka was off to his own world, rumbling stupid nothings on the other side of the limo. So, he took his manga and plopped it in front of his face, hoping to catch a few shut-eye for a few moments.

**~Meanwhile at the Yukihira Manor~**

"Mikan! Are you done upstairs!?"

Yuka's voice filled the manor as she called Mikan for her breakfast. It was already 6:30 in the morning and class starts at eight o' clock sharp. And it takes thirty minutes to eat breakfast. Fortunately enough, the academy is approximately a thirty-minute drive from their mansion which leaves enough time for her to notify the headmaster about her arrival.

"One more minute, Mom!" came Mikan's voice from her room. She's currently _arranging_ herself for her first day at school. Thinking that her appearance is fine enough, she grabbed her bag from her desk and walked out of her room and cascaded down the stairs.

"Is Mikan done already?" her father asked her mother. Yuka shrugged before answering, "She said, one more minute. I'm actually tracking the time right now. She only has 21 sec—no, make that 18."

Izumi chuckled over his wife's behavior. Sometimes, he just can't believe his wife could be childish sometimes. After a while, he heard his beloved call for their daughter once again, "Mikan! Ten seconds left! If you don't come down within the allotted time, I'm gonna bombard your room, hear that!?"

"Dear, don't yell at her. She must be already—"

"—here." Mikan finished for her dad.

As soon as Mikan made her appearance, Izumi's mouth dropped, as in literally. Yuka was facing backwards from Mikan because she was preparing the table for breakfast so she didn't see her personally and physically.

"Well, it's a good thing you know that I always keep track of time, especially with you. Anyway—Izumi, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost!" Yuka exclaimed when she finally noticed her husband's reaction. Trailing as to where Izumi's gaze was directed, she gasped as her lovely golden brown eyes landed on a different figure, definitely not her daughter's.

The person was wearing Mikan's uniform, as well as carrying her bag. She had her auburn hair separated and braided, the right portion laid in front of her shoulder and the other portion left behind her body; added to that, she was also wearing spectacles—all in all… she looked like an exceptional nerd.

"Oh my, gosh! Is that you Mikan!? Noooooooooooooooooo! That's impossible! My daughter is far much more prettier than this girl here! You! What have you done to my beloved daughter!? Answer me or else we'll be meeting in hell right now! Answer me!" Yuka yelled as ice daggers formed from thin air and pointing all their sharp ends towards the person. In short, one wrong move or even one unreasonable answer, better go bye-bye to the world because in fact, all the sharp ends are directed to certain vital points—and you'll be dead before you can say 'Holy crap!'

Yuka prepared herself as she took over her fighting stance, ice daggers still suspended in mid-air.

The person sweat dropped. And then, she began to talk, "Mom, would you stop that? You're over-reacting, you know. I only changed my appearance for some certain reasons. No need to get all so worked up!" Mikan walked over to her dad and gave him a peck on the cheek. She then led herself to a vacant seat near her mother and took a sit. Mikan sighed when she saw that her mother has yet recovered from the sudden shock of her appearance.

"Mom, let's sit already. The food's cooling down already. And you know how much of a glutton I and dad are." She said and resumed eating silently. Bit by bit, Yuka was able to recover her shock. Soon enough, she finally regained her ability to speak.

"Mi-chan~ Why did you have to change your appearance? It's so not cute at all!" Yuka pouted. Mikan rolled her eyes while laughing. Seriously, a middle-aged woman, pouting? "Mom, I already told you. I have my reasons for doing so. Anyway, how do I look?"

Izumi grinned before answering, "You don't look like Mikan, at all; with the glasses and braids, you're totally a nerd. Well, a pretty nerd to be exact." Mikan nudged her dad as Izumi laughed. Yuka joined in before answering Mikan's question. "Just like your father said, dear. You look like a nerd with the get-up or whatever you call that thing but one fact remains the same." Mikan looked at her mom with expectant eyes. What do you mean, Mom?"

Yuka laughed softly. "Honey, you may be wearing that disguise that keeps your true face but there are things that you failed to cover up."

"What are those?"

"Your smile and your beauty. No matter how you change your face, your beauty can still be seen but your smile is something you're not able to keep to yourself. Mikan, your smile is your trademark. So, whatever happens, don't lose it."

Mikan's chocolate brown eyes softened as she listened to her mother's statement. True enough, even though she wore the disguise, she can't hide her smile… although she wasn't that sure about her beauty since she really wasn't aware of it at all.

"Don't worry, Mom. I'll never lose it. If I do, who would smile for daddy and you?" Mikan joked which caused the couple to laugh. "Yeah, yeah. Who would smile for us if you lose it? Surely, you're the one who makes this manor as lively as it can be. Without your out-going attitude and bright smile, for sure, the manor would be as dark and gloomy as hell." Izumi replied in betweens of laugh. Yuka nodded in agreement. Mikan smiled at them and glanced at the grandfather clock standing quietly in the corner of the room.

Mikan gasped. As if on a cue, a car horn was heard from the outside and a few seconds later, the enormous oak door opened… revealing a young lady with jet-black hair that didn't reached on her shoulders with lovely violet irises—the genius Hotaru Imai. She was also wearing the academy's uniform as she strode towards the dining hall.

"Good morning, Yuka-sama, Izumi-sama," Hotaru took a glance of Mikan, "and to you too, Idiot." Mikan looked heart-broken while Izumi and Yuka smiled at Hotaru before giving her their greetings.

"Oi, we have to go. We still have the dean to notify." Hotaru said in a commanding voice. Mikan immediately complied by shoving her food to her mouth while grabbing her cup of morning blood. She stood up and leaned over to her parents to give them both a goodbye kiss on the cheek. As soon as she finished, she took her bag and hurried towards Hotaru.

Hotaru looked at Mikan with a stoic face before she hit Mikan with her baka gun. "You're so slow, Idiot. Yuka-sama, Izumi-sama, we'll be heading out."

"Ouch! That hurts, Hotaru! Meanie…" Mikan pouted as she clutched her head. She then turned to her parents and waved them goodbye, "See you later, Mom, Dad!"

"Yeah goodbye, darling! Have fun in school! Tell us about it later, okay?" her mom said. Mikan nodded with a smile as she walked out of the door with Hotaru.

When she was definitely gone, Izumi and Yuka glanced at each other.

"Do you think it's all right?" Yuka started.

"What?"Izumi asked innocently. As a result, Yuka spanked him with her spoon. "Hey! That hurts! What was that for?" Izumi whined as he brushed his head with his fingers.

"That was for playing innocent, idiot."

"Well, I guess it's fine. It's not like she's gonna kill him the minute she sees him. He's her fiancé, after all. So, no harm present." Izumi shrugged as he drank the blood content of his cup. Yuka shook her head in despair, "You're so carefree, you know that."

Izumi grinned.

"That's why you love me, right?"

Yuka's face turned bright red and spanked Izumi once again. "Sh-shut up!"

**~at Hotaru's limo~ on the way to school**

"Remind me again on why you wore that disgusting disguise to school? Obviously, Mikan! You don't look good at all!" Hotaru scolded her best friend. She was angry—or rather, fuming—because of Mikan's sudden change of appearance. Mikan let out a nervous laugh as she averted her eyes to the ground.

"Hotaru, you already know the reason. I wanted to use this disguise because I want to know whether they will accept me for who I am or what I am. You know much better that I don't like having fake friends that goes behind my back." Mikan briefly explained. Hotaru let out a sigh.

"Fine, whatever. Do what you want. But always remember, I'm here. You can come and ask me for help when you need it. I will help you, if that's what you want."

Mikan's eyes sparkled. "Seriously, Hotaru!? You're gonna help me? Oh, I'm so happy I could cry!" she said as she enveloped Hotaru in her hug. A vein popped in Hotaru's head as she readied her baka gun.

"With pay money, of course. Do you think I'll help you without any exchange?"

"Awww… And here I thought you're finally going to be nice…" she whined as she tightened her hug.

"Let go of me, Nose-drip girl… or else you'll face my baka gun's wrath."

With a nervous laugh, Mikan let go of Hotaru and straightened herself. Hotaru stole a glance at Mikan. _'She doesn't look that bad to me. At least her disguise suits her and she doesn't look near to any suspicions. I guess, she'll be fine.'_

"Ne, Hotaru… What are you gonna do once you see Ruka-pyon?"

"I'll corner him and take embarrassing pictures of him and sell them to his fan girls. In short, I'll make him my money source." Hotaru said in an impassive voice.

"Typical Hotaru. Aren't you excited to see what Ruka-pyon will give you later? You know, as his welcome present." Mikan said voice full of mischief. Hotaru blushed slightly that didn't go unnoticed by Mikan. Mikan's eyes glowed in delight as she approached Hotaru excitedly.

"Was that a blush I saw? Oh my gosh! I didn't know you can blush! Wah~ Hotaru is so cute~! You know, you should blush some more. It makes you much prettier!" Mikan squealed in delight. "Well, too bad I hadn't taken out my phone in time. Tsk. Then maybe I could've got a picture of a blushing Hotaru." She pouted cutely.

"As if you'll ever do that. You know I've got tons of pictures featuring your embarrassing moments from elementary to high school. And, as you may know, I have a photo album of those pictures. I wouldn't mind selling them to your future fan boys."

"Hey, I thought that was private! I even paid you just to keep my photo album… Hotaru, you're so cruel!" Mikan glared—at the same time pouted—at Hotaru. Hotaru just rolled her violet irises. "Honestly, are you sure you're a vampire?"

Mikan nodded stupidly, "Of course, I am! Where did you get that idea?"

Hotaru turned away, "Nowhere. You just don't seem like one. Well, based from your attitude, that is."

Mikan laughed softly, "Yeah. I get that from Ella and Mae always. They say I'm too human to be a vampire. Vampires… are supposed to be scary creatures, right? They suck blood from human victims, their eyes glow bright red, and they have super powers. Sometimes, I just think that I might not be a vampire at all. Maybe, somewhere in between."

Hotaru stared at Mikan while the said girl was staring up the roof of the limo in wonder. _'Yes, Mikan is too human to be a vampire. Sure, she has the weirdest attitude of them all. She's such an optimist, nowhere near a true vampire's characteristics. But, she's a real vampire… and a powerful one too, if I must say. She may look like a helpless vampire but deep inside, I know she holds much power. I've seen her prowess over the years I've been with her. And if my calculations are correct, even with mine, Ruka and Hyuuga's powers combined against her, she'll forever remain undefeated. But, it might also affect her in some other way somehow. 'Coz I know for sure, that every power has flaws."_

"Ne, Hotaru—" Mikan started after she got off of her own world. Hotaru looked at her with a 'What?' look. "Ne, based from what I told you about last Sunday, what do you think?"

"How many times have you asked me about that again? And to put it simple, Hyuuga loves Seraphim. There. Period." Hotaru said as she turned her attention to the view outside the windows. Mikan stared at her for a while with disbelief before shifting her attention towards her phone, reading a story's soft copy she downloaded the other day.

**~Alice Academy Gate~ 7:30 am**

"Wah! It's so big! This school's much bigger than St. Marie's campus! Amazing!" Mikan said in excitement as soon as she stepped outside the limo and into the academy's grounds.

"Hey, idiot! Shut up, you're drooling!" Hotaru scolded her best friend. "Eh~ But, Hotaru. Is it true that all of the people here are vampires?"

Hotaru nodded. "It wouldn't be called 'Alice Academy for Vampires' if there is a single human in here, would it?"

Mikan sweat dropped, "Yeah, right. Anyway, I think we must hurry. I'm betting the headmaster's waiting for us." Mikan began to walk towards the limo. Hotaru followed her and told the driver to head to the Teachers' Building.

**~in front of the building~**

"Oh, you must be the transferee students! Welcome, welcome! Welcome to Alice Academy!" A blond guy with shoulder-length hair and soft cerulean blue eyes greeted them in the doorsteps of the building. He was grinning from ear to ear and Mikan and Hotaru couldn't help but force themselves not to laugh. One thought crossed their minds: _'I bet he's a homo.' _Hotaru composed herself and asked him the most obvious question… "Who are you?"

The guy just gave an apologetic smile before answering, "I am Narumi L. Anjo. Homeroom teacher of Class 3-B. Sorry for the late introduction. I just got carried away. Oh, the headmaster is waiting in his office on the top floor. I shall accompany you there and also, I can entertain your questions whilst heading there."

Both girls nodded as Narumi opened the shiny oak door and led them towards the stairs. While walking towards the principal's office, they talked about some rules and facts about the school. After 20 minutes of walking up the stairs, they finally arrived in front of door with golden handles. Narumi once again opened the door for them. The girls went inside as Narumi followed suit.

When they entered, they saw a man in his mid-twenties with light blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. His desk had a name tag saying 'Kazumi Yukihira, Headmaster'. From the looks of the man, he emits a different aura in which you will always find him respectable and the one you won't want to mess up with. Mikan noticed this aura and although she finds this a bit scary, she nevertheless comes near the man with wonder in her eyes.

Hotaru, who was looking bored before, widened her eyes as she watched her best friend approach the headmaster. Narumi, who was stunned by the brunette's sudden movement, started to panic and was about to near Mikan when he saw Mikan hug the headmaster. And surprisingly, the said man didn't budge but gave back Mikan's hug… leaving the other two with their mouths opened and agape.

"Uncle, I missed you! How are you? Geez! You never told me that you work here! You just said that you're a headmaster of a school somewhere but you never told me the specific name of the school you were leading with." Mikan pouted cutely as she let go of her uncle. He gave Mikan an apologetic smile before answering back, "Sorry about that. I just want it to be a surprise for you. Who knows, you might want to go here just because I'm here. Anyway, since when did you start wearing glasses? You look like a nerd! No wonder I didn't recognize you for the first time."

"Eh~? You didn't? Hotaru, Mom and Dad told me that I still look the same. Then why are you viewing me in such a different manner?"

"Actually, you don't look the same at all. But something gave away your true identity."

"Really? What is it?" Mikan asked excitedly as she leaned closer to Kazu.

Kazu laughed, "Your smile, dear. Your smile gave away your disguise."

Mikan groaned in despair. "Geez! Does that mean I have to hide my smile as well?" Kazu immediately shook his head, "You don't have to, Mi-chan. Just keep it always plastered in your face. I don't want to see you without that beautiful smile of yours, okay?" Mikan nodded while smiling. She then went back to Hotaru's side as Hotaru gave her a 'tell-me-everything-right-now-or-else-I'll-reveal- your-identity-to-everyone-by-today' look. Mikan sheepishly smiled and gave an 'okay-I'll-tell-you-later' nod and turned to Narumi.

"Narumi-sensei, I'm very sorry for worrying you. I clearly saw your horrified expression earlier as you tried to approach me and stop me from coming near the headmaster knowing that he doesn't let any stranger come near him without him knowing their identity fully. I apologize for my sudden behavior earlier, sensei." Mikan said as she bowed down for apology. Narumi was shocked from her sudden action but immediately retaliated, "No, it's all right. You don't have to apologize. I don't especially mind."

"Well, since I and my best friend here are transferees, we would like to officially introduce ourselves before the academy's headmaster and to the teacher present. My name is Mikan Yukihira. I am 17 years of age and I also have the SEC and Nullification Abilities Alices. Kazumi Yukihira here is my uncle from my father's side."

"I am Hotaru Imai. 17 years of age and I have the Invention Ability Alice."

Kazu and Narumi nodded in understandability. And then, Narumi greeted them excitedly, "Welcome once again to Alice Academy, Mikan-sama, Hotaru-sama! I am awfully sorry for my rudeness earlier. I didn't know that you two are part of the Heirs: Mikan-sama as the Northern Vampire Clan Heiress and Hotaru-sama as the Eastern Vampire Clan Heiress. Oh, I'm so glad that the four heirs are finally here in school!"

Mikan looked at Narumi, obviously confused. "Ne, Narumi-sensei. Did you just say that all the four heirs are schooling here? I know that Ruka-pyon is here, which makes us three. But who is the other one?"

"Oh, don't you know the Southern Vampire Clan Heir? He's quite famous, you know? His name is—"

Hotaru covered Narumi's mouth with a handkerchief in order to prevent him from spitting out unnecessary words for Mikan to hear. "You'll find out sooner or later, Mikan. Just don't ask questions for now. The answer is not really that needed."

Mikan stood dumbstruck but nodded in understanding. She knows that she'll find out sooner or later and that there's no need for rush because everything has its own perfect time. Suddenly, a thought crossed her mind. She turned to Kazu and stared at him seriously. Kazu was a bit taken aback but immediately composed himself and asked, "What is it, Mikan?"

"Uncle, I want to hide my real identity for the meantime. And I think you know the reason already, uncle." Mikan began. Kazu nodded, "Yes, I do know your purpose. But do your parents know of this? Things might get out of hand once they know that you're hiding your true self in here."

"Mom and Dad are aware of this. Please, Uncle. It'll be only temporary. Besides, I will reveal myself once someone finds out my true identity. So, no worries." Mikan assured her uncle. Kazu couldn't help but fulfill Mikan's wish as her guardian while she stays in the academy. Suddenly, he looked up to Mikan.

"U-Uncle? What is it?"

"I heard you're to be betrothed. So, who's the lucky guy?"

Mikan fumed in anger. "Uncle! Please don't bring that idiot up in our conversation! Damn, I hate his guts!"

Kazu scoffed, "You hate him already? Sheesh, and I was looking forward onto meeting him." Mikan turned her head sharply, "Hmph! It's better if you don't meet him. I just so hate him!"

"Who's the guy, anyway?"

"An idiot jerk going by the name Natsume Hyuuga. Gosh, just saying his name makes me go red in anger!"

Kazu looked a bit surprised, _'Natsume Hyuuga, huh? No wonder Hotaru doesn't want his name be mentioned. Well, he is Hotaru's cousin, after all. And from what I've observed, Mikan doesn't know that he also studies here yet. Oh my, looks like my niece is in for some surprises.'_

"Narumi-sensei, can you please lead these two lovely ladies to their homeroom class? You are their teacher, after all." Mikan and Hotaru's eyes widen in surprise. They caught glimpse of each other and thought of one thing: _'That homo is gonna be our teacher!? No way!'_

As if reading their thoughts, Kazu answered the question lingering inside their heads, "Yes, Naru is your homeroom teacher in this school year. Do you perhaps have a problem with that fact?" The two girls immediately shook their heads and replied, "No, we don't mind. Please take care of us."

"Well then, Naru? Could you please?"

"Sure, headmaster. Mikan-sama, Hotaru-sama, kindly please follow me." Narumi said and let the two girls go outside first and then he followed suit. While on their way towards the ground floor of the building, Narumi told them that their luggage are already in their room and he also informed them of their star rank. Mikan asked Narumi what a star rank is but he told her that everything will be answered by their partners later on.

A few moments later, they finally reached the ground floor and headed out to the high school classroom building. Meanwhile, somewhere up the Sakura trees…

"Oi, Nat! It's almost eight and the bell is going to ring anytime soon." A blonde-haired, blue-eyed lad looked up to his best friend who was lying on the highest branch of the sakura tree with a manga covering his handsome face. Slowly, the manga fell off his face and revealed a messy black-haired, ruby-eyed teen, looking down at his blonde best friend.

"I'm skipping. I already know the lessons so why bother?" Natsume stated, bored as usual. "Come on now, Nat! Hotaru's arriving today and I know that Aunt Kaoru is going to make Hotaru look after you." Ruka warned Natsume. Natsume groaned as he close his eyes, "You don't have to remind me of that, Ruka."

Ruka's eyes glistened, "Then, are you gonna attend school?" Natsume glared at Ruka and answered, "Can I do anything to avoid?" Hearing Natsume's answer, Ruka leaped in joy. Natsume rolled his crimson orbs and was about to leap off the tree when his irises caught something:

It was Naru walking with Hotaru Imai and an unknown girl.

Natsume thought that the unknown girl wearing nerdy glasses might be Hotaru's best friend since according to Ruka, Hotaru is transferring with her best friend—in which, he hasn't got any idea at all.

Just then, an evil plan struck into his mind.

_I'll play with this little girl and see if she interests me._

**So, how was it? Nice? I'm so glad to have finished it although it took me longer than expected… So, what do you think of this chapter? Please leave a review! Thanks a lot for your support!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay! Thanks for the reviews, everyone! I'm so happy I got lots of reviews~ I was thinking of answering your questions right now… But I still have to enlist them and answer them. So, can you wait for the answers in the next chapter? I hope so! Thanks a lot again! ^_^**

Chapter 8: Tricks and Split Personality

"Mikan-sama, Hotaru-sama, do you remember all that I have said?" Narumi asked as he put his hand over the knob of his classroom door. "Sheesh, sensei! I told you to refrain from calling me 'Mikan-sama'! Just call me by my name, okay?" Mikan pouted at him and crossed her arms over her chest. _'Oh, she's so cute when she pouts!_' Narumi thought and smiled at Mikan."All right, all right. I'll call you 'Mikan-chan'. Is it fine?"

Mikan smiled at him cheerfully, "Yes please! Ne, Hotaru~ What about you? What will Narumi-sensei call you?" she looked at Hotaru with her big brown eyes. Hotaru looked at Mikan then turned her gaze over something. "Whatever. Just don't call me with any honorifics indicating any endearment, understood?" Mikan jumped in glee while Narumi nodded in happiness. "Yes, Hotaru-san! Mikan-chan, Hotaru-san, once I call you over, take that as a cue to get inside the classroom and introduce yourselves, okay?"

"Okay!" was Mikan's gleeful reply while Hotaru remained a stoic face as she nodded at him. Feeling contented by their reply, he turned the door knob and entered the room, closing the door in the process. Mikan then turned to Hotaru and put on a serious face.

"What?" Hotaru asked emotionlessly. She knew that whenever Mikan puts on her serious expression, the said teen is planning something or devising something in that _idiotic_ brain of hers. Mikan arranged her glasses in a nerdy way and looked sternly at Hotaru, not revealing any parts of Mikan Yukihira that may be recognizable. She made a grim face and stared up to Hotaru.

"Hotaru, if I look like this without my smile, do I still look recognizable? I mean, everyone told me that my smile always gave away my identity… so is it better if I don't let anyone see it?" Mikan asked curiously. But unfortunately for her, she was hit by Hotaru's latest updated baka gun on the forehead, forming an unnoticeable small lump. Mikan clutched her forehead and whined, "That hurts, Hotaru! I'll tell Ruka-pyon!"

"Whatever. As if Ruka is not afraid of me…" Hotaru said with confidence. Mikan smirked playfully and answered, "Well, no, he's not afraid of you anymore. Besides, I'll tell him to _punish you to death_ later after school." In that statement, Hotaru blushed slightly. Knowing this, she turned her face away from Mikan—who was now smiling stupidly—and deadpanned her, "Shut up."

"Wah~ Cutie Hotaru~" Mikan giggled happily while teasing Hotaru.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the door…

"Good morning, my lovely students!" Narumi greeted them gaily as he pranced into the classroom. Normally, no one would take notice of Naru's _usual_ entrance but as expected from vampire heirs, they sensed something or someone's aura, other than Naru's, of course. As a result, everyone paid attention at Naru, obviously excited about the upcoming news. Even, Ruka—who was currently feeding his rabbit, named Usagi—and Natsume, who was cursing Naru for being a pedophile-slash-homo-slash-BI earlier because he intervened him while he was reading his manga, are now paying attention for whatever their stupid teacher would announce.

Despite their unusual curiosity, Naru didn't receive any greetings from his _beloved_ students—well that's the usual thing he would get every morning so he decided to spill the beans for them.

"Okay, class! We have two transferees today! They both came from St. Marie Academy and…" Narumi started. He noticed that his students are paying their full attention at his news but when they heard him mention St. Marie Academy, the attentive silence was broken and gossips and whispers took over the place. Naru just sweat-dropped. He tried to gain his students' attention back and after a lot of futile attempts and persuasions, he managed to earn them back.

"So, let's welcome, the transferees! Please enter now." Narumi said happily and two ladies entered the room at the same time. The guys gaped at the girls while the girls looked at the newcomers with envy since they managed to steal the guys' attention in a matter of seconds. Heck, even Natsume and Ruka couldn't help but ogle at them—which made the girl population even more furious. How dare those _sluts _(are they talking about themselves?) steal their Natsume-sama and Ruka-sama from them!?

"Now, please introduce yourselves, ladies!" Narumi said and turned to the two teens, giving them a nod. The girls looked at him and nodded in reply. Gracefully, Mikan took a step forward and introduced herself, "Hi, everyone! My name is Mikan Sakura! 17 years of age and I have the Nullification Ability Alice. Nice to meet you and please take good care of me~" Mikan greeted in her cheerful personality. She then smiled brightly at them, making the boys' hearts flutter.

"We'll take care of you, Mikan-chan~" the boys replied—except for the other two, of course—with mushiness and admiration present in their low and manly voices. "Mikan smiled at them again and this time, the boys melted. Just then, Hotaru stepped forward and began to introduce herself, "Hotaru Imai. 17 years old. I have the Invention Ability Alice. Three Star." Hearing that, the boys straightened themselves.

"No way! THE Hotaru Imai, studying here?"

"Yeah. We already have Hyuuga-sama and Nogi-sama…"

"And now, even Imai-sama is here?"

"Hell, what good luck!"

The gossips continued but immediately silenced after each of them got hit by the infamous baka gun. Hotaru hid the baka gun inside a bag and then gave a menacing glare at them, sending chills down to their spine. "One thing, I don't want any of you come near her—"she warned as she pointed at Mikan, "—or else you'll face my wrath as well as the other heirs. Understood?"

With one look, everyone nodded. They value their life so much and they cannot afford wasting them for the heirs to play with. But they also wondered why their Imai-sama wants to protect the girl near her. '_Is she that important to them?'_ was the only thing that they could think of as of now.

Out of the others to notice, Natsume was staring at the girl with amusement.

'_So her name is Mikan Sakura, huh? Interesting. A new play toy, I see. Not bad… though she looks horrifyingly ugly with those nerdy glasses. Tch. What a pain!'_ Natsume thought as he trailed his eyes towards the brunette girl. He wondered why though… How come his classmates are already attached to her when Ruka and he were not. So far, only the heirs of the four main vampire clans can create such appeal and attachment. Although others use charms, the heirs are naturals and whether they like it or not, they're stuck with that ability.

But… there's no way that ugly nerdy girl would've been one of the heirs, right?

Natsume brushed away his thoughts as he saw Naru approach Mikan and talk to her in a hushed tone. After their small talk, Naru stepped forward.

"Okay, now that the introduction is done, I'll assign them their partners!"

After Naru announced the transferees' need of partners almost everyone had their hands raised just to get picked as the newcomers' partners. Well, everyone except for our infamous black cat and cutie bunny boy.

Narumi shook his head slightly, "Tsk. Tsk. Sorry class, but I have them assigned already. And you cannot do anything about it. Now, please put down your hands." Everyone complied to Naru's request, although some were still grumbling about not being able to partner any of the girls.

"So, Mikan-chan's partner will be Natsume Hyuuga-kun! Natsume-sama, please raise your hand for the transferee's identification of her partner." Mikan's eyes widened. _'That Natsume Hyuuga is here!? Why didn't anyone tell me about this!? I bet Mom and Dad knew about this! Even Hotaru and Uncle know this! Argggh! Why didn't anyone tell me that this jerk of a fiancé is studying here!? I could've stayed at St. Marie rather than transfer here.'_ Mikan grumbled as soon as she realized that her partner is going to be her jerk of a fiancé. Hotaru knowing what Mikan's current thoughts are complied on her grumble.

"Oi, so you'd rather stay in St. Marie Academy than with me just because your fiancé is here? Fine, then. Withdraw your transfer. I don't need you anymore." She said in an impassive tone. Mikan whimpered, "NOoooooooo! Hotaru! It's not like that."

"Whatever."

Everyone sweat dropped at the scene unfolded before them. Before they knew it, Mikan was already clinging at one of Hotaru's arms.

"Okay, now for Hotaru-sama's partner. He'll be her fiancé, Ruka Nogi-sama! Nogi-sama, kindly raise your hand for Hotaru-sama's recognition." Ruka raised his right hand while he hid his blush behind his bangs. Everyone turned their heads to Ruka with a hint of amusement in their sparkling eyes.

CLICK. CLICK. CLICK.

Everyone turned around to look at the origin of the clicking sound. And they saw Hotaru clicking her camera away.

"Hotaru!" Ruka shouted in embarrassment. "What? I'm only enjoying seeing your flushed expression. Anything wrong with that, bunny boy?" Hotaru replied stoically. Everyone stifled a laugh when they heard Hotaru's nickname for Ruka. Never once did they saw Ruka all flushed and red, he was always composed and he never showed any signs of vulnerability in front of them. Just this time was an exception.

Hotaru smirked knowingly and all of them can see the money signs in her eyes. "Anyone who would like to have bunny boy's blushing photo, prepare 1, 500 yen and meet me up later." She announced and everyone immediately took their wallets and prepared their money for the photo's payment. _'I'm so gonna get rich with just bunny boy's photos. Hmph, luckily enough, I have an album.'_

"Ummm… Mikan-chan, Hotaru-sama, can you kindly fill in those vacant seats beside your partners? Okay… So, self-study!" Narumi announced and pranced like a ballerina his way out the door. Everyone sweat dropped, not really getting what their teacher's real gender is. As soon as their gay teacher was out of sight, Mikan and Hotaru walked towards their respective seats. They can feel every person's eyes on them, boring holes on their backs, but, knowing these two, they just ignored it and continued walking silently. When they reached their seats, girls and boys crowded over Mikan and Natsume's and Hotaru and Ruka's desks. Mostly, their fan girls crowded Hotaru just to buy Ruka's photo, much to Ruka's dismay.

Meanwhile, Natsume's fan girls crowded him and asked him random questions such as, "Natsume-sama, how was your breakfast?" "Natsume-sama, what would you like for lunch?" "Natsume-sama, would you like to have a date with me?" "Natsume-sama, can I be your girlfriend? "Natsume-sama, marry me?" and worst, "Natsume-sama, drink my blood?" At the first beginning questions, he ignored them all but when it came to the last question, his ignorance was exchanged anger. He doesn't know why but before, he would accept their blood offerings with no hesitations, since he thinks it would be just him that'll be pleasured, not those offerings.

But when the girl sitting beside him came, he quickly hesitated, very close to denial. Unknown to him the specific reasons, he seems attached to the brunette beside him, in some way somehow, he cannot help but be attracted to the smell of her blood. He glanced at her—who was staring through the window with her palm supporting her chin. Honestly, without her glasses, she would look like a goddess, a vampire princess. Go to hell, nerdy glasses!

While he was staring at her unknowingly, she glanced at him and his fan girls, finding their noise annoying. Catching him staring at her, she turned her head to him and mouthed a 'What?' to him. He didn't reply and just looked away from her. From his side, he knows that she stared at him irritatingly and rolled her eyes, she returned to her past routine before she got interrupted. Natsume chuckled inwardly and amusement present in his ruby orbs, and this didn't go unnoticed by the fan girls who were ogling at him.

They shot their raging eyes towards the girl who stole their Natsume-sama's attention. And what shocked them was that she wasn't doing anything! They even checked her whole body just to see whether she's revealing something or anything but, much to their surprise, none at all! She was dressed in a decent way and nothing can be seen through her uniform. For the record, she was merely sitting there, staring at whatever ahead of her through the window, not caring about anything happening around her.

Unable to bear the ignorance of their presence, they crowded her, blocking her view of the outside the window. She raised her head to look at the girls who were glaring daggers at her. She was a little bit confused as to why the girls were acting like that to her when she doesn't even remember doing anything at them. "What?" she asked the girls emotionlessly. The girls twitched at hearing Mikan's voice. Before, her voice was gentle, cheerful and warm, not like now, cold and emotionless as ever. They regained their composure and went back on glaring at her. Just then, a green-haired with her front strands perm in a strange way, forming the shape of seaweeds stepped forward and stamped her hand on Mikan's desk.

"Just who do you think you are, slut? How dare you steal our Natsume-sama away? You're just a newbie here and you don't know how we treat newcomers here who just steals our Natsume-sama away from us. So, if you don't want to get hurt, stay away." She taunted Mikan, who looked bored as ever. Mikan looked up at her and stared at her deeply, finally returning a horrifying glare.

"Look, Sumire Shouda. I don't know what you're trying to say but I don't have anything to do with your Natsume-sama here. If you think that I wished for me to be seated next to him, then dream on. I didn't wish and will never wish to be seated beside him. Honestly, if I was given the choice, I'd rather sit all by myself where no one can interrupt me. So, if you don't have anything worthy to say to me, leave my sight. You're a bother, you know that?" she replied in her cold voice. She rarely uses her cold personality and most of the time, it only appears whenever she's overly-irritated of something or someone. And that is what's currently happening right now.

The girl named Sumire Shouda was taken aback by the transferee's answer. She wasn't expecting that kind of answer. Unpleased by the reply, she retorted back, embarrassed, "You! How dare you speak to me like that!? Don't you know who I am?" This time, everyone turned around and paid attention to the fight. Not so long after, everyone was crowding the fighting girls.

"Of course I know you, Sumire Shouda, heiress to the Shouda Fashion Industry, aren't you? You are also known to change boyfriends every three days, approximately 10 ex-boyfriends per month. You're the President of the Natsume-Ruka Fan Club, as well as Raven's fan clubs in the internet and in reality. Has hundreds of followers in this academy, consists mostly of sophisticated and plastic girls who just put those stupid make up to cover their pores, blemishes and pimples. Because of those facts, you are under the title of "The Slut of the Academy". Am I right?" Mikan replied boringly.

All of the viewers' eyes widened in Mikan's answer. This wasn't the cheerful girl who entered their classroom earlier… To them, in their eyes, Mikan Sakura is a full-fledged vampire, one with no flaws. By now, Sumire was red from humiliation and fury. She can't believe this girl in front of her had just answered her and for the record, all Mikan retorted back were pure facts with no hint of lies present. And Mikan knew that once she states the truth, Sumire wouldn't be able to reply back due to embarrassment which she knows is the most common and greatest weakness of a prideful person such as Sumire.

Meanwhile, Hotaru and Ruka's talk was interrupted when they heard cheers from the people behind the room, crowding someone's desk. Hotaru and Ruka took a glimpse at each other and turned to the group of people, finally realizing that it was Mikan being crowded at and some random girl. Knowing that this little fight might lead to a bigger one, they immediately stood up from their seats and went over to the growing crowd.

"H-How dare you speak to me like that!? Who are you to tell me that? You're just a newbie here and for your information, between the two of us, YOU'RE the slut! Faking your personality in the beginning of your introduction, being all so familiar and everything! Just how plastic can you get, huh? Tricking everyone else just to have their attention… Aren't you the attention-seeker here? Ha! And YOU dare go against ME? What a shame! You're only up for words! No actions! And you call yourself a vampire? What a pathetic excuse! I bet you're not really a vampire. Maybe you're just a human who managed to hook up one of the teachers here to get inside the academy without anyone being suspicious. And, gosh, I can't believe that you kept on clinging to Imai-sama like that! What are you, a child? Don't kid with me!" was Sumire's sarcastic comment.

Everyone knew that Sumire is just like this when angered, and no one dared to go against her because of her annoying, big mouth. Everyone turned to look at Mikan, who has her head lowered down and her bangs covering her face, avoiding anyone to peek and see her real emotions. It didn't take a genius to know what she's currently thinking right now.

Natsume stared at Mikan, _**concern**_ present in his eyes. He doesn't know why but he feels the need to protect the girl beside him now. She seems familiar to him, although he doesn't remember where or how he met her. On the other hand, Hotaru and Ruka were looking at Mikan with worried, they know that Mikan's almost at her limit of being the cheerful and patient girl she is and in a matter of time, her split personality might slipped under her covers and wreck the whole classroom.

Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru readied themselves in case Mikan does something unexpected. They were about to lunge at Mikan when she grabbed Sumire by the collar, her once big, gentle hazel orbs had become a sharp, angry color of red. Everyone started to panic but they decided not to move or they'll be next.

"Don't you ever dare to insult my race as a vampire, Shouda. And don't call me a slut when you yourself are. And for your information, I am not and will never be a hooker, unlike you who used her charms to bed hundreds of men. And you call me a human? Why don't I prove to you that I'm not a human?" Mikan said, gritting her teeth. In a split second, they saw Mikan, her hair no longer in her twin braids and her glasses nowhere to be seen. All they saw was a vampire with very pale complexion with below-the-hips length of her flowing auburn hair, and a set of glowing sharp ruby eyes, standing on her desk, staring down at them. Hotaru and Ruka looked alarmed… and Natsume noticed the tension between them.

Hotaru and Ruka were only thinking of one thing:

_Mika Yukihira has resurfaced once more for her mistress's protection._

Mika stepped down the desk, the boys' eyes following her movements. She then walked towards Sumire who was now in the front, standing confidently. "Well, Sumire Shouda… You dare insult me and make me a human? Call me pathetic? A hooker? An attention-seeker? And worst, a slut? Come on, why should I stoop that low? And please, don't turn the world upside down. Everything you called me are the things that describes you exactly."

Sumire looked at her with a horrified expression, as if asking if the human part was involved. Answering her doubts, she stared back at her, "Yes, dear. Even the human part. You call yourself a vampire? Are you joking? From the way you're acting, I would never regret saying that you're lower than a human. Aren't you just a level 4 vampire? And you defy a vampire with higher level than yours? Just how much do you want to humiliate yourself, Shouda? And so what if you're the heiress of the Shouda Fashion Industry? Does it matter in your status as a vampire? Answer me completely, Shouda. What happened to your self-confidence? Trampled already?" Mika asked in a provoking tone.

Everyone knew that this little fight has turned into a bigger one, just because of Sumire's jealousy and big mouth. Meanwhile, Sumire glared at Mika, ready to retort back—when Mika interrupted her, "Takes so long to reply? Just as I and Mikan-sama thought, you're not able to fight back at me with words. After all, Mikan-sama only summoned me to fight you verbally. "Coz you know what? If Mikan-sama didn't switch with me, you'd be dead by now. So, if you value your life, stay away from my mistress. Get that?"

Sumire couldn't do anything but nod nervously at her. Mika gave out a satisfied look and just when she thought that everything's already settled, Sumire decided to reply back, "Fine! I won't touch your mistress, but that wouldn't be a hindrance in me thinking that she's still a flirt!"

SLAP!

Everyone looked shock when blood gushed out of Sumire's nose… caused by the strong impact of Mika's slap. "DON'T YOU EVER DARE CALL HER A SLUT OR A FLIRT OR WHATSOEVER, YOU PATHETIC WHORE! WATCH THAT MOUTH OF YOURS, SUMIRE SHOUDA! BECAUSE ONE MORE UNNECESSARY WORD COMING FROM THAT STUPID MOUTH OF YOURS MIGHT LEAD TO YOUR FAMILY AND YOUR COMPANY'S DOWNFALL! HEAR THAT!?"

In that instant, Hotaru, Ruka and Natsume came to Mika's aid. Hotaru and Ruka went forward to face Sumire while Natsume stood beside Mika, flinging his arm over Mika's shoulder lightly in order for him to be unnoticed. The crowd's eyes widened when they saw Natsume's actions. Mika noticed his action and asked him while glaring, "What the—! What are you doing Hyuuga?"

"Nothing much… just helping _**my girlfriend **_in her fight with a random fan girl of mine. Okay now, _**love**_?" Natsume asked, smirking teasingly. Mika glared at him and rolled her eyes, "Would you let go of me, Hyuuga? And who are you to call me 'your girlfriend' and worst 'love'? Gosh, who would've thought that the Natsume Hyuuga could be so mushy?" Natsume's smirk widened, "Only to you_**, darling**_."

Mika glared at him hatefully, _'Gosh! Mikan-sama, is he really your fiancé? Can't believe he's a real jerk! So, how was my work, Mikan-sama? Incredible, isn't it?'_

'_Mika! Don't be so full of yourself. Also, thanks for switching places with me. I can't really afford destroy the whole academy because of some petty fight I had with one of my stupid fiance's fan girls. Anyway, I guess it's time to change back. Everyone is already getting a headache on my sudden change of personality. Would you mind erasing everyone's memories, including Sumire and excluding the heirs? Just leave that last reply of yours replaying in her brain. At least, she'll take notice of the future.'_

'_I understand, Mikan-sama! By the way… When will I get my prize?'_

'_Later, Mika. Maybe you'll get it after dinner later. Can you please hurry? You're draining my energy as we talk. In any time soon, I might faint. So, hurry and erase their memories of this occurrence.'_

'_Okay! I'll be waiting later~'_

"Shouda, isn't it? Didn't I already warn you not to come near her, especially talk to her with those useless words of yours? Are you that ready to face the consequences for defying my orders, Shouda? For all I know, you're under my clan. You wouldn't want your reputation as a vampire be tainted now, would you?" Hotaru taunted angrily.

"I-I-Imai-sama, I deeply apologize for my grave mistake. Please give me one more chance to prove worthy of myself as a vampire from the Imai Clan. Please, Imai-sama. Forgive me." Sumire pleaded.

"You know very well what happens when you defy your leader's orders, Shouda-san. I may not have authority over you for you are not of my clan but soon enough, I shall get a hold of you. And Shouda-san, it doesn't mean that just because you are away from the elders' view, you can do whatever you want. Remember, everywhere you go, the elders would always keep an eye on your every movement. And as you may know, what you have done earlier was seen by the elders and if you do not apologize soon to Mikan here, you will face grave consequences and punishments." Ruka said in an authorized voice.

Sumire bowed down her head in humiliation and embarrassment. She muttered an apology and turned her head away from Hotaru and Ruka. When she raised her head again, she saw Natsume's arm over an irritated Mika. She couldn't help but be jealous and fight with Mika again, however she remembers her fault and was not willing to be punished hardly.

"Mi-Mikan-san, I—" Sumire began but was interrupted by a flash of light, blinding her eyes as she wasn't accustomed to bright places.

Once the bright light was gone, everyone opened their eyes, wondering why they were cramped over one area and Sumire sitting helplessly on the floor. Only the Heirs managed to act normally as if nothing happened. Just then, their eyes landed towards the unconscious body lying on the floor with Natsume's arms around her. Her flowing hair was now tied to a neat ponytail and her glasses were back to her face once again, covering her beautiful hazel eyes.

"Hyuuga, what happened?" Hotaru said, obviously concerned of Mikan's well-being. "She fainted after that bright light. Do you know what happened to her, Imai?" Natsume immediately answered. Ruka looked over at his cousin and spoke, "She must be pretty tired after that encounter. I guess we have to bring her either to the clinic or to her room. Hotaru, you know where your rooms are, right?"

"Of course, I do. We're living in the same floor."

Ruka sighed in relief. "Great. Natsume, I'll bring Mikan to her room with Hotaru. So can you please settle this mess for a while?" he asked hopefully. Natsume rolled his eyes and pondered onto why his best friend was acting like that towards Mikan.

"Hn. Just go already," Natsume replied impassively. "Thanks, Nat. I'll manage to repay you somehow." Ruka said thankfully and carried Mikan in his arms. He glimpsed at Hotaru and she gave a nod. She turned to Natsume and bid goodbye, "Later, Hyuuga."

"Hn."

Right after that, Hotaru and Ruka left the classroom and headed to the Girls' Dormitory. Meanwhile, everyone's eyes followed Natsume as he walked to their desk and took Mikan's bag, flinging it on his shoulder. _'So, I guess I'll have to settle this all by myself."_

"Ummm, Hyuuga-sama… what are we doing here?" a random guy asked, stepping backward in case Natsume loses his temper for asking him such a stupid question. "Yeah… Why are we cramped in here?" followed by another guy.

"You were rushing to the door since Naru announced 'self-study'. Just how stupid can you get?" Natsume answered rudely. Everyone sweat dropped. "Oh, right. How could I forget that?" said a random girl as she shook her head absentmindedly. "Let's go to the cafeteria," her friend asked and was about to walk towards the door when she heard a light moan. Everyone's eyes darted towards the maker of the sound: Sumire Shouda.

"Ugh… What happened in here? What am I doing in the front?" Sumire asked groggily, her half-lidded eyes still trying to open up. When she had full sight of everything, she remembered something and quickly turned to Natsume with wondering eyes.

"Ummm… Natsume-sama, can I ask you something?" she asked while fidgeting on her skirt. "You're already asking," Natsume replied sarcastically. Sumire blushed over Natsume's statement and continued, "Uh… yeah. So, here's my question. Why were you holding Sakura-san so dearly? I mean, you were looking at her with much concern and worry. So—" Sumire paused and took a deep breath. Natsume rose one if his eyebrows and stared at Sumire, "So, what? Hurry, I still have to deliver something," he said irritatedly.

"I was kind of wondering what your relationship with her is so… I'm hoping that I can get an answer right away. That way, I'll be able to confirm my doubts." Everyone looked at Natsume, expecting an answer at that specific moment. But what surprised them was that Natsume was walking away from them and heading towards the door. Just then, they heard a snicker from the handsome lad.

"Seriously, are you that stupid?" Natsume asked while smirking.

"Natsume-sama, please answer me…"

"Hyuuga-sama, tell us!"

Natsume rolled his crimson orbs and turned his head to face them. There in his face was a very big smirk plastered triumphantly displayed. Everyone gulped softly.

Meanwhile, Natsume's smirk widened. He shook his head lightly, as if helpless, "Tsk. I thought it was already obvious." Everyone's jaw dropped as their eyes widened in shock, all of them gaping at Natsume.

"N-Natsume-sama… What are you talking about?"

"What's obvious?"

"Natsume-sama…"

At this very moment, everyone was confused, not really getting what Natsume had just said. Natsume began to walk away again but then, he stopped, turned to them, smirking evilly and asked, "Wondering?"

"Yes~"

"And so?"

"Please tell us."

"Is the answer that difficult for you to absorb?"

"N-No, n-not at—"

"Simple."

Everyone gaped at Natsume—who was now walking away.

"Mikan Sakura is my girlfriend."

_**And Natsume begins his own game…**_

**Now here goes Chapter 8! I hope you liked it… Sorry for making Mikan so bad here although Sumire here is the antagonist… I hope I can be forgiven~ So, is the chapter okay? Please answer me through your reviews~ And thanks a lot for your support!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi, everyone! It's nice to be back… Waaaah! I'm really sorry for the late update! We didn't have internet access so I can't upload it soon… Other than that, I am not allowed to go to computer shops because I have my laptop. Forgive me for the wrong grammars~ And I present to you… chapter 9!**

Chapter 9: New Friends and Bullies

"Mmmm… Hotaru? Where am I?" a certain brunette asked while lying to a bed inside an unfamiliar room. Strange, but most of her stuff were displayed inside the room and her luggage was in the corner of the room. She flickers her hazel eyes open and gazed around the room. Sensing someone's presence other than hers, she abruptly sits up and stared at the door with narrowed eyes, readying herself in case the other presence is that of an intruder.

The door opens, revealing a lady with short raven hair and violet eyes, carrying a tea tray filled with a plate of cookies, a teapot and two teacups. There, she also saw a wine glass containing a red liquid—which she assumed was blood.

"Oh, you're awake already. You're currently in your room, idiot," Hotaru said impassively and took a sit on the chair beside Mikan's bed and laid down the tea tray on the table beside the queen-sized bed as well. Mikan pouted as she scanned her room. "So, this is my room… This is far better than the one I imagined. How did I end up here, by the way?"

Hotaru rolled her eyes and took a sip of her tea, "Ruka carried you here 'coz you lost consciousness earlier." Mikan nodded slowly, "Oh… right. I remember now… Ne, Hotaru—"

Hotaru glared at Mikan, making the girl shiver, "Are you stupid? You used—wait, scratch that—switched with Mika without mine or Ruka's consent. You know very well that summoning her consumes a lot of your energy, which can lead you to fainting or worst, being bloodthirsty."

Mikan looked at Hotaru apologetically, "I know, Hotaru. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to summon Mika… I think I had unsealed her unconsciously because of that heated fight I just recently had with Sumire." Hotaru glared at Mikan harder, rolling her eyes, "Gosh! Mikan, you should know it better that Mika's seal unlocks once you anger yourself! You're lucky enough that you only fainted. I don't know how I'm supposed to react once I see you feeding over that Shouda."

Mikan laughed nervously, "That's why I said sorry. Okay, Hotaru? Can you please forgive this stupid, idiotic and moronic best friend of yours?" Mikan used her puppy eyes technique at Hotaru, who was now looking at her shoes as if it was the most interesting thing in the world—just to avoid Mikan's technique that weakens her conscience.

"Please~?" Mikan pleaded more and used her technique to its extent—Hotaru sighing in defeat.

"Fine! Just don't do it again. You scared the wits of us. Even Hyuuga got worried after seeing you unconscious in his arms." Mikan laughed lightly, "Okay, okay. I promise I'll never do it again and—" she paused after realizing something, "—what! Even that jerk got worried? That's new, I wasn't expecting that… from a jerk like him."

"Yeah, me either. Anyway," Hotaru took the wine glass and handed it to Mikan, in which she took it in return, "…here. Drink that."

Mikan examined the contents of the glass and took a sip of it, "Blood? Where did you get this, Hotaru? I didn't bring any here because I thought there was already in my room." Hotaru shrugged before answering, "Your uncle delivered it here after hearing that you fainted and no, there were no blood packets here in your room. I just recently got an entire box of it from your uncle earlier. Oh, Ruka and Hyuuga will drop by here later to visit you."

"Okay… wait—" Mikan paused as she finished her drink, "—did you just say that Hyuuga will visit me here later?"

"That's what you heard, right?" Hotaru replied tonelessly and turned her head to the window.

Mikan's jaw dropped from the information, "Seriously!? Why the hell would he do that?"

"'Coz you're his girlfriend." Hotaru replied calmly. "Oh, is that so—the hell! How did I become that fox's girlfriend!? We're not even close to being friends!" Mikan exclaimed, obviously irritated. "I know. But you're currently his girlfriend. In fact, he already announced it to our classmates and it wouldn't take long till the whole academy knows."

"How am I supposed to get out without those deranged fan girls of his cornering me and bombarding me with totally useless questions?" Mikan asked in a desperate voice as she shook her cute little head in despair. Just then, her desperateness was suddenly changed and turned into anger and annoyance. "Arrrgh! I swear once I see him, I'm so gonna kill him!"

"Oh, can you do that?"

Mikan eyed the owner of the husky voice. A young lad with raven locks and crimson eyes was standing near the door, with his well-tanned body leaning on the doorframe. There placed in his handsome face was a triumphant and teasing smirk… only directed to the brunette girl in front of him.

"Hyuuga…" Mikan growled at the sight of him. Hotaru remained calm and recollected façade but deep inside, she was _**a bit**_ startled by Natsume's entrance. She looked at him, "Hyuuga. Where's Ruka?"

As if answering her question, the door flew open once again and revealed a blonde young man with cerulean blue eyes, panting while flustered from his running just to catch up with Natsume's speed.

"Natsume! I told you not to enter because Mikan might not be awake yet!" Ruka yelled at Natsume and turned to see Mikan sitting on her bed while staring at him. "Oh, you're awake already? For how long?"

Mikan brightened after she realized that Ruka had finally noticed her, "Hi, Ruka-pyon~ I was awake about for about an hour go so I just chatted with Hotaru!" Ruka smiled at her and walked towards her, patting her head after he arrived at her side, "Oh, I see. Sorry for barging in like that. I just really wanted to see you and Natsume insisted on going here, too."

She immediately shook her head, "Oh, that's nothing. In any case, _he _should be the one apologizing. You're way too kind and you know that… although you're quite the pretty boy type… Right, Ruka-pyon?"

Natsume smirked after hearing Mikan's nickname for Ruka, _'Ruka-pyon? Seriously, a nickname like that exists? Nice way to give someone a nickname, little girl,'_

On the other side, Hotaru was sitting quietly looking bored and staring at the balcony on the other side of the room. She was used to this scene already so there's nothing to get amused or hyped up for. Ruka blushed when he saw Natsume flashed him an evil smirk. "Hey! I'm not a pretty boy, Mikan. Geez!"

Natsume retorted, "Then would you mind explaining why every girl in this school is fond of you and why you are blonde and have blue eyes?" Ruka fumed but kept it inside, "Hmph! I can't believe you're my best friend. Anyway, welcome to Alice Academy, Mikan!" Mikan immediately flashed her bright smile to Ruka and answered in a gaily manner, "Thanks, Ruka-pyon!"

Much to Natsume's surprise, Mikan lifted her petite body towards Ruka and kissed him on the cheek. Worse is, Ruka treats it like nothing serious when he answered happily, "The usual, huh?" Mikan nodded gleefully. "Yup! The one and only!" Ruka and Mikan laughed happily and continued chatting and catching up with their lives.

Natsume stared at them suspiciously. _'Why the hell did she kiss Ruka on the cheek? What is their relationship? And why the hell is Imai acting as if nothing serious happened!? Her fiancé is flirting with someone else and she just stares at them in a bored manner? What the heck is happening?"_

While chatting with Mikan, Ruka took a glimpse at Natsume and sees him deep in thought, a very dangerous aura surrounding him. Ruka let out a nervous chuckle inwardly and turned to look at Natsume—who was now staring back at him.

"Oh, I haven't enlightened you about anything yet, have I?" Ruka began. Mikan looked at the two guys. Natsume replied with a nod and a simple "Hn." Ruka continued, "Well, you see, Mikan here is my cousin from my mother's side. And she's studying here with Hotaru. She's also Hotaru's best friend, the one I told you about."

Mikan looked at Natsume, who was now interested about Ruka's bit of information. However, in some way, he found out that Mikan was gazing at him and immediately turned his head away. "I see," he replied boringly. Ruka then added another bit of information, "By the way, the kiss on the cheek is Mikan's usual greeting everytime we meet each other." Natsume answered, "I get that. You said you are her cousin, right?"

Ruka nodded in confusion with Natsume's sudden question, "Yeah… Why do you ask?" Natsume snorted in return, a naughty smirk playing in his mouth. "Nothing much… I just don't see any resemblance between the two of you." Mikan's hazel eyes narrowed when she heard Natsume's sarcastic comment.

"What do you mean by that, Hyuuga?" she said as she gritted her teeth, obviously trying to keep down the heat of her anger. Natsume's smirk widened, "I was not expecting Ruka to have such a childish cousin… Polkadots."

Ruka and Mikan had their brains slowly processing when they mumbled, "Polkadots…?"

Then, realization hits them.

Natsume is referring to Mikan's current upper lingerie… namely, her bra.

Mikan blushed furiously as she stuttered angrily at Natsume, "Y-Y-You..! Perverted Jerk! How dare you sneak a peek on my bra, huh!? Who gave you the right!? You're impossible!" Natsume scoffed, "What are you getting so hyped up for? If you should you know, you're the one who showed it. It was plain accidental that my eyes managed to land on your bra. But… back to the topic. I didn't know you are very childish."

"Shut up! I don't care about your excuses! It doesn't matter if I accidentally showed it. The problem is you took the chance to look at it! YOU'RE THE WORST!" Mikan yelled in anger. Natsume ignored Mikan's angry comment and strode towards her. Mikan was a bit taken aback by Natsume's action since this wasn't the thing she was expecting. She was expecting that Natsume would just walk away like some any other person would. But what Natsume did was the complete opposite of Mikan's expectations. And by seeing this, Mikan felt special.

'_He might just be doing this to tease me. I'm not special to him… I'm just his playtoy.'_

Natsume lifted her chin with his finger and made her face him closely that their faces are only an inch away from each other.

"Wrong, Love. I'm the best." Natsume said seductively. Mikan glared at him, "Don't call me 'love', Hyuuga. We're not close!" Natsume neared his face to Mikan—which caused her face to be bright red.

"Oh, but sooner, we will be… closer than ever."

"Shut up!"

Natsume snickered as he pulled away his face from her, "Sure, love… anything for you."

Meanwhile, Hotaru—who was currently growing an even bigger vein pop—was getting really irritated by the second because of Mikan and Natsume's bicker and as a result…

"Would you two lovebirds quit your flirting and just shut up?" Hotaru warned in irritation at the both of them. Mikan was taken aback when she heard Hotaru say the word she wasn't glad to hear the most.

"Hotaru! I'm so not flirting with Hyuuga here!" Mikan yelled at her, which in return she only gave a shrug. Natsume smirked after hearing Mikan's loud retort. _'It only shows how affected she is about this. Hn. Let's see how long she'll be able to hide herself behind those glasses of hers.'_

"In your point-of-view, it's not flirting… it's bickering. But to others around you, it is flirting," Hotaru explained as she set down her teacup and stood up, "I'm leaving. Ruka, come with me." Ruka blushed over Hotaru's last statement but nevertheless, answered, "Oh… okay."

"Hotaru~! Ruka-pyon~! Please don't leave me alone with this pervert! I'm begging you~!" Mikan whined, teary-eyed. "No. Ruka, let's go." Hotaru replied bluntly and headed towards the door. Mikan looked at Ruka in hopes that he would defy Hotaru but he only let out an apologetic smile before following Hotaru, "Sorry, Mikan. I cannot go against Hotaru—or else she'll kill me bloodless."

Mikan pouted cutely and mumbled, "I hate you." Natsume glanced at Mikan when he heard her mumble, _'She looks cu—what am I saying? There's no way __**"that"**__ word exists in my vocabulary.'_ Natsume's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a nervous giggle. He turned to the owner of the giggle—who turns out to be Ruka, trying to sneak from Hotaru's grip but was futile and was dragged outside Mikan's room.

"See you tomorrow, Mikan. Hyuuga, I'll kill you if I found out that you touched Mikan," was Hotaru's last words before she and Ruka disappeared from their sights.

Mikan sighed, "Okay. Have fun with Ruka-pyon~!" she said as she waved them goodbye.

Outside…

Hotaru was leaving peacefully… only until Mikan bid them goodbye. She flustered a bit and bowed down her head so that Ruka wouldn't see her blush from Mikan's statement. She then started cursing Mikan, "Shut up, Mikan."

Ruka noticed Hotaru's movement of her lips, as if she's mumbling or muttering something under her breath. He got worried so he asked, "Hotaru, are you alright? You look… a bit red. Are you sick? Maybe we should head to your room. You know, to let you rest. You have just arrived, right?" Hotaru looked up at him and saw pure concern and love within those azure orbs of her beloved. She immediately shook her head and smiled at him, making his heart skip a beat.

"I'm fine, Ruka. What about you? Do you wanna go somewhere? I'd be willing to go with you." Ruka blushed crimson upon hearing Hotaru's words. This was one of the times where Hotaru was being an angel rather than the devil she was normally. And chances like this shouldn't be put to waste. Well, who wants to be put to hell by the devil but sometimes an angel Hotaru?

Upon receiving no answer, Hotaru questioned Ruka once again, "So, do you have a place you wanna go? Or would you rather go alone? I can understand." She said warmly. Wait, Hotaru? Understand? Warmly? Wow! What a change of heart!

"N-No! Actually I have to go somewhere so… are you going with me?" Ruka asked while blushing. Hotaru nodded and smiled at him, "Sure. Let's go?"

Ruka looked at her and smiled, "Yeah, let's." he said and intertwined their hands together.

Meanwhile, inside the room…

"I never thought you could actually be nice." Natsume commented while looking at the balcony. "The me you saw earlier was something I do not show often. More like, it slipped away for just a moment when I cannot control my emotions and myself anymore." Mikan explained as she stood up. Natsume glanced at her before answering back, "Are you saying that your split personality is purely accidental?"

"Yeah. Mika tends to release the seal I put over her when I'm reaching my limit."

"Mika? Your other half?"

Mikan nods, "Hm. She's been with me for as long as I remember ," she paused when she saw her bag sitting on her desk. She turned to Natsume and asked, "Huh? How come my bag is here? Who brought it?"

Natsume didn't answer Mikan's question, instead, he turned his gaze toward the vase on Mikan's dining table, as if it was the most interesting thing in the whole universe. Not hearing him answer, Mikan stared at him more intently. Unable to bear Mikan's soul-boring stare, he gave up. He grumbled before answering, "Fine, I did." Mikan looked taken aback from Natsume's answer.

"You… did?"

Natsume rolled his beautiful crimson eyes, "Duh. So what if I did? You should be happy. It's not every day you could see the Natsume Hyuuga carrying someone's bag… let alone a girl's. You're the first." He stated arrogantly. A vein popped on her head as she tried to restrain herself from strangling the lad in front of her.

"Even though you're an arrogant, perverted jerk—"she began.

This time, it was Natsume's head that popped a vein. _'The hell? I already did her the favor of bringing her bag here and yet she insults me? What the—!"_

Suddenly, Mikan intervenes Natsume's thoughts by finishing what she was about to say, "—but, you can be actually good sometimes. So, "she paused and smiled brightly at him, "thanks, Natsume!" Natsume turned away from her, "I know, Polka."

"Hey! Don't call me 'Polka'! Now you've ruined the moment…! JERK!" she yelled as she stuck out her tongue on him. Natsume scoffed and answered, "Polka is just as childish as ever."

"I told you not to call me by that nickname! I have a name, you know!"

"Really, Polka? I didn't know that. Would you mind stating it once again?"

"It's MIKAN! M-I-K-A-N! Get that, jerk?"

"That's all? You don't have a surname?"

By now, Mikan was fuming with anger. _'Just when will this idiot shut up!?'_

"It's Mikan Yu—"

Mikan managed to cut off her words. Just a bit and her whole identity would've been revealed. How can she be so stupid!?

"Hm?" Natsume asked as he raised his perfect eyebrows. Mikan immediately complied, "It's Mikan Sakura, idiot!" Natsume was getting amused at the turn out of the events.

"Sakura, huh? I thought you were about to say something other than your surname. What were you about to say again? I think it starts with 'Yu'."

"I was about to say 'Hyuuga'! You just got me interrupted. Why are you curious anyway?"

"Why, you ask? 'Coz I know someone with the same first name and same face as you. Do you want to know who?"

Mikan gulped nervously, "Who is it?"

"She's no other than MIKAN YUKIHIRA," Natsume clearly emphasized the name 'Mikan Yukihira'. "She's my fiancée and you look exactly the same as she does. I wonder if it's only a coincidence…"

"It's only a coincidence!" Mikan defended after Natsume's speech, "And for your information, I do NOT know Mikan Yukihira personally; I only know her as the Vampire Heiress of the North Clan."

"That's all?" Natsume asked as if trying to pull out more information.

"Yes, that's all," was Mikan's cold reply before she walked to the door and continued—only this time her voice was warmer than the recent one she used, "I'll be taking a walk for a while. Leave to your liking," were her last words before she was completely gone out of Natsume's sight.

"Damn," Natsume cursed as his eyes darted towards to the open door, "That girl is just as hard as a stone. Why can't she just reveal herself? What's the point of disguising when she's too recognizable? To spy at me? Heck, she's not even attracted to me the way those deranged fan girls are," he sighed as he slowly walked to the door, "For the meantime, I guess I'll just have to keep watch on her and do things as leisurely as it takes."

After his small speech, he left Mikan's room, closing the door in the process.

Meanwhile, the brunette was walking in one of the longest hallways inside the dorm, letting out a sigh of relief every now and then.

"Gosh, I was almost caught! He sure does have a sharp eye even when it comes to the teeniest bit of data he sets his eyes upon. Good thing I managed to infiltrate their family's computer base and gather enough information to get to know him. But, that's not enough; I need to be more careful next time… or else my identity will be revealed in no time," just then, Mikan smelt something nice, "Hmmm… It smells nice… What could it be?" she asked herself and followed the smell till it led her to the place where the nice smell was produced…

… inside the Dorm's kitchen.

After minutes of tracking where the scent came from, Mikan managed to get herself inside the Dorm's kitchen. In there, she heard delighted voices and squeals so, in instinct, she hid behind the door, listening to the voices speaking.

"Nonoko! Look at this! Aren't they such cuties?" a girl with bouncy waist-length bubblegum pink hair asked excitedly at her friend named 'Nonoko', who has straight waist-length navy blue hair. She was smiling brightly at Nonoko while prancing around, carrying a metallic tray filled with newly baked cupcakes. Mikan's mouth started to water after she saw the cupcakes, _'So she's the one who made that delicious smell… Gosh, I can't believe I'm starting to drool over it!'_ she thought, still eyeing the sweets.

"Wow, Anna-chan! You really outdid yourself this time! You're just so good at baking, Anna-chan. Anyhow, I brought the potion you asked me to make. I tried it so don't worry about any more dangerous chemical reactions," Nonoko said happily as she handed Anna the graduated cylinder that contains the 'potion'.

Anna took the potion and settled it on the kitchen counter, "Really? This is the potion? That's great! Just wait a few more seconds before you put the potion. We need to finish the last set first." Nonoko smiled at her, "Okay!" and went on humming some music, which Mikan recognized as one of Seraphim's songs entitled 'Koubou'; while Anna went to the other side of the kitchen and started operating the oven.

Mikan, unable suppress her hiding anymore, finally revealed herself to Nonoko, who was currently alone since Anna was beginning to bake the last set of cupcakes on the other side of the kitchen which was separated by a cupboard. Nonoko let out a gasp when she saw Mikan appear out of nowhere.

"Huh?" was the only word Nonoko mutter for she was still in the state of shock.

"Oh. Hi! Sorry for intruding but I've been watching you do stuff for quite some time now. But, were you really the ones who made those delicious-looking cupcakes?" Mikan asked in curiosity and walked towards Nonoko. Having no reply received, she went closer to Nonoko's face, only to it stiffening.

'Oh My Gosh! Have I petrified you? I'm so sorry for giving you a shock by suddenly appearing like that!" Mikan apologized immediately, shaking Nonoko's shoulder softly. A few minutes later, Nonoko was out of her shocked state, staring at Mikan as if she has grown two heads.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that. You were in a trance just now so I… uh… how to say it…?" Mikan mumbled to herself the last part if the sentence but it was loud enough for Nonoko to hear. Nonoko giggled after hearing Mikan's jumbles, which made the latter turn to her with a confused look, as if asking her 'what?'

"Oh, thanks a lot and sorry for giggling like that. It's just that you look cute when you're confused!" Nonoko said and giggled in delight, "By the way, what was that you were asking earlier?" Mikan stared at Nonoko and answered her, "I was asking whether it was you who made those cupcakes. The look delicious, mind you." Nonoko shook her head, "Uh, no. I'm not the one who made these cupcakes but Anna-chan did! It's so cute, isn't it?" she added and squealed in delight. Mikan bobbed her head as if agreeing at the statement. And then, she and Nonoko continued on admiring the cupcakes.

On the other side of the kitchen, Anna, who was currently gathering the cupcakes as she transfers them to another metal tray, heard Nonoko squealing happily and humming and laughing as if she was talking to someone else and true enough, at every giggle or laugh that Nonoko's voice produces, there was always a reply, but the reply comes from someone she doesn't know. Anna shrugged off her thoughts and continued arranging her cupcakes.

After a while, she got out and twirled her way to Nonoko, holding still the silver tray.

"Nonoko, I'm done~! Let's put the potion—"Anna stopped twirling as soon as she saw Mikan standing behind Nonoko and looking at her. She immediately flushed out since someone saw her doing one of her crazy antics.

Mikan came out, waved at Anna and smiled at her warmly, "Hi. I was wondering if you are the Anna she is talking about and also the one who made these delicious-looking cupcakes. So, are you?" Anna, on the other hand, eyed her suspiciously, "Why? Are you going to steal them?" Mikan sweat dropped as she shook her hand in a rather fast manner, indicating a 'no'.

"Oh, it's not like that! I smelt something nice while I was walking in the hallways. So, I followed the scent and it led me here!" she replied and Anna felt bad for accusing her directly, "Sorry for being rude earlier. By the way, do you know us?" Anna asked while Mikan shook her head as an answer.

"Then, we'll introduce ourselves. I'm Anna Umenomiya—"Anna started.

"—and I am Nonoko Ogasawara. And we are…" Nonoko left hanging.

"TWINS!" they both said happily and clasped each other's hands while smiling at her. Mikan laughed at them softly, "You are? Gosh, I never saw the similarity!" Nonoko rolled her royal blue orbs and said, "We always get that. People couldn't even believe we are twins!" Mikan giggled in hearing Nonoko's complaints. Anna scrutinized Mikan and realization hits her.

"Ne~ Aren't you the transferee who came along with Imai-sama?" Anna asked out of the blue. Mikan stared at her before smiling, "Yes, I am. Let me introduce myself once again. My name is Mikan Sakura. Nice to meet you… Umenomiya-san and Ogasawara-san."

Nonoko and Anna greeted her together, "Nice to meet you too, Mikan-chan!" Mikan looked taken aback, "Mikan-chan…?"

"Yeah! We're friends already, right?" Anna asked sweetly. Nonoko saw her expression and gave her a confused look before asking, "What's wrong, Mikan-chan? Don't you like your new nickname?" Mikan immediately replied, "Of course I like it! It's just that the honorific you referred to me is way too endearing…" Anna stared at her, confused as she tapped her forefinger on her chin, thinking.

"Endearing? Well, we'll be close friends from now on. Are we not friends yet?" Anna asked. Mikan (again) shook her head, "Of course we are! It's just weird. I'm not used to this kind of treatment. I'm not like you two at all. You're both cute and pretty. I'm way below your league." She confided as she bowed down her head in embarrassment.

"That is so not true!" Anna said. "Yeah, you're cute and beautiful too, Mikan-chan." Nonoko continued.

"INSIDE OUT!" both the twins finished. Mikan smiled once again and said, "Thanks, Anna-chan, Nonoko-chan!" she paused and giggled before she continued, "I'm glad we're friends!" Just then, Anna and Nonoko began to stare at Mikan… with their twinkling azure eyes. Mikan sweat dropped from twins' actions. They grabbed each of Mikan's hand abruptly and stared at her once again.

"Eh…?"

"Mikan-chan's giggle is so cute~!"

Mikan felt awkward with the position the three of them are currently in: it's like Anna and Nonoko are asking for Mikan's hand in marriage. Feeling the tension between them, the twins immediately let go of Mikan's hands, making her sigh in relief.

"It is…?" Mikan asked sheepishly. Nonoko immediately complied by giving another flattering comment: "Yeah! It sounds like the tinkling of bells!"—which was added by Anna's: "Sounds like the chimes in the house!" and the both of them immediately giggled in delight.

"Thanks for the compliments, girls. Honestly, I bet anyone inside your circle of friends has grown even bigger heads due to your over-flattering comments," Mikan then went to the cupcakes and took one, examining it in the process. She then turned to the girls whilst holding the cupcake, "Ne~ What potion are you supposed to put inside these cute cupcakes?"

"Oh, this?" Nonoko asked as she showed the graduated cylinder filled with bright red liquid. Mikan nodded and Nonoko provided the answer, "It's called the 'Sanguineous Constrain" potion."

"The one used as a tool for suppressing a vampire's bloodthirst?" Mikan asked as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Meanwhile, Anna's eyes widened from Mikan's information. "How did you know about that top secret potion, Mikan-chan?" Mikan scratched her cheek and said sheepishly, "Eh…? I actually use that. Well, not directly but isn't that the main ingredient of the artificial blood contained inside those blood packets?"

Nonoko was surprised, "You drink blood from blood packets?" Mikan didn't hesitate to answer back, "Yeah. I can see that you are thinking why but although I have a fiancé, we're not very much close so I do not have any right to draw blood from him. Besides, he's a conceited jerk. I don't want to get infected by his germs." Mikan ended. Nonoko gave out a laugh and said, "Figures. Ne, do you know why we'll put this on those cupcakes?" Mikan shook her head and asked, "Ummm… No? Why?"

Anna supplied the answer this time, "So that there wouldn't be a need for blood packets. There had been a lot of cases here where students actually manage to sneak in blood packets from the outside."

"And blood packets are strictly prohibited inside the academy. It's your choice whether to pounce on innocent victims or die from blood sufficiency." Nonoko finished for her sister. Mikan looked flabbergasted. Obviously, she hadn't heard of this from her uncle or from Narumi either.

"Oh, blood packets are illegal here? I didn't know that," Mikan said slowly, _'Then how come Uncle gave me a whole fridge full of blood packets when they are forbidden here?'_ Mikan let out a low sigh, _'Great. Guess I have to ask him later.'_

"And that's the reason why we made this. This way, nobody from the faculty would know that 'blood packets' are sneaked inside the academy." Anna explained further.

"…since it's disguised as cupcakes! Brilliant idea, isn't it?" Nonoko said proud of herself for another success. Mikan smiled in agreement. "Totally. Anyway, can I place an order? You know, in case I'll need it."

"Oh, no need for reservations, Mikan-chan. You can always just tell us to make some for you. We don't mind." Anna said with a happy face. Indeed, she was more than willing to let Mikan have cupcakes to sustain her vampire side. Mikan smiled so brightly when she heard Anna's decision, "Really? Thanks a lot, Anna-chan and Nonoko-chan! You're the best!" as she hugged the two girls. They hugged her back and replied at her in a gaily manner, "It's an honor, Mikan-chan!"

The girls chatted for quite a while until the kitchen door creaked open again, revealing two lads: one with dirty-blonde hair and round glasses while the other one has spiky dark blonde hair with slit eyes, making him look like a fox. Both of them went over to the twins.

"Nonoko, are you done with your experiment already?" asked the dirty-blonde. Nonoko shook her head and smiled lovingly at him, "Not yet, Yuu. We're just about to put the potion." Yuu smiled back at her and was about to wrap her body in his strong arms when he took notice of Mikan.

"Anna~" the fox-eyed greeted Anna while walking to her with wide open arms as if beckoning her to come to him. Anna giggled and complied at the fox-eyed lad's wish and hugged him.

"Did you already miss me, Kitsu? I wasn't roaming around for like, what, five hours? That wouldn't be so long, right?" Anna asked, mischief obvious in her eyes. She heard Kitsu whine and hug her closer, "Anna, you've gotta be kidding me. Seriously, five freaking hours cooped up inside this kitchen? Gawd, I cannot even bear to be separated from you for a freaking minute!" Anna giggled again and punched Kitsu lightly on the chest, "Gosh, stop being cheesy, Kitsu. Mikan-chan's here."

Kitsu rose an eyebrow together with a questioning look, "Who's Mikan-chan?"

As if answering his question, Yuu turned to Mikan with a friendly smile plastered on his face, "Wait. Aren't you Mikan Sakura-san, the transferee?"

"Yes, I am. Nice to meet you…" Mikan trailed off as she gave Yuu and Kitsu a questioning look. Both boys got the message and introduced themselves to her.

"Sorry for the late introduction, Sakura-san. My name is Yuu Tobita. I am the class representative as well as the president. Sorry if I wasn't there to help you when you fainted." Yuu said and smiled apologetically at the last part of his introduction. Mikan smiled back and shook her head softly, "No, it's alright. It wasn't your fault in the first place. And besides, I didn't know you back then, right?" Yuu smiled sheepishly at Mikan in reply.

After Yuu's introduction and short conversation with Mikan, Kitsu stepped forward to introduce himself, "I'm Kitsuneme Yome. Nice to meet you, Sakura-san!" he greeted with a toothy grin. Mikan greeted him back with her usual bright and warm smile.

"Nice to meet you, Tobita-san and Yome-san. Please take care of me whilst I'm staying in the academy." Mikan bowed down at them as a show of respect to them. Yuu and Kitsu got embarrassed and immediately told Mikan to straighten up. Mikan tilted her head cutely and gave them a wondering look.

"W-Well, you see, Sakura-san… It's too embarrassing. I mean, we're not really someone great or popular so there's no need to bow down to us like that."

"But that's how you greet people normally, right? 'Coz in St. Marie, that's how we usually greet our teacher and other fellow schoolmates. Isn't that the same as Alice Academy?"

"Actually, no. In the academy, it's up to you to decide how you respect your teacher. In our case, we only give a nod or a small 'yes' as to recognize the teacher."

"Is that so? Thanks for telling me, Tobita-san."

"You can call me Yuu or Iinchou if you want. That's how the others call me."

"Me too, Sakura-san. Just call me Kitsu. I'm always mistaking myself whenever I hear someone calling 'Yome' because of Koko."

"Then same goes with me. Just call me Mikan. I don't mind."

"Okay, Mikan!" They both answered in agreement then, they went back to their girlfriends. Mikan felt kind of out-of-place among the pair of couples so she decided to excuse herself from them and head back to her room.

"Anna-chan, Nonoko-chan, I think I should be getting ahead. Hotaru's going to kill me once she finds out that I snuck out of my room without her permission." She said as she walked towards the door. While nearing the door, Anna yelled, "Mikan-chan, wait!" And as a reflexive action, Mikan did what she was told. She stopped by the door and turned to Anna, who was holding a cookie tin.

"What is that for, Anna-chan?" Mikan asked curiously while eyeing the tin. Anna handed her the cookie tin which she took without hesitations. Mikan opened the tin and found five of Anna's experimental cupcakes.

"It has the potion inside them. Nonoko put it when you were busy with the boys. Anyway, before you leave, would you mind taking a bite first? I really wanna know your first impression." Anna explained after seeing Mikan's confused expression. Mikan consented Anna's request and took a bite off a cupcake. Truth to be told, the cupcake tasted heavenly—no hint of the potion or its color in the cupcake. Anna looked at Mikan expectantly, awaiting for Mikan's comment.

"Wow, they taste so heavenly~ Thanks a lot with this, Anna-chan! It really helps me a lot to suppress _**'it'**_." Mikan said as she walked off the door. Just then, they heard someone mumble: "Mikan-chan, what is your star rank?" and that someone turns out to be Nonoko. Mikan smiled once again and answered, "I'm a special star." With that said she left the kitchen, clutching the cookie tin in her chest and headed to her room which was on the top floor as she was currently in the ground floor.

The people in the kitchen had their mouth dropped in surprise. They weren't exactly expecting her to be a 'special star', more like they were expecting her to say 'three-star' or 'two-star'. When Mikan was completely out of sight, everyone turned to look at each other.

"Did we… hear it right?" asked Nonoko in doubt.

"I think… we all did." Anna replied shortly, still not getting over the shock.

"Mikan is a special star?" Yuu asked to himself as Kitsu immediately followed his question, "Yes, she is… though it was quite unexpected as you have said."

They kept on pondering onto why Mikan was a special star but were interrupted when they saw an evil smirk appear in Anna's cute face.

"Anna, what's with the smirk?" Kitsu asked, trying his best to hide his fear and nervousness from the others. Anna turned to them and smiled a creepy smile, "Nothing much, Kitsu. Remember the effect of my Cooking Alice?" Kitsu nodded slowly, "Yeah… That whoever eats your cooking would either die from poisoning or live a happy life… Holy s***! Anna, don't tell me you…!"

"Exactly. Since she's new here, trusting her is a high risk. It's either she's a spy or some plastic. Anyway, we'll just see the results by tomorrow." Anna announced as she skipped her way to Nonoko. "You know, I really think that Mikan-chan is a nice person. I mean, if she weren't, then why would she bother to go here when her room is three floors above the kitchen. Besides, even with my 'detection potion' on the roll, it didn't sense any evil aura from Mikan. And in fact, it changed into a new brighter color. Look," Nonoko said as she fished out a test tube filled with bright orange liquid, "See?"

Yuu came over and examined the potion, "You're right, Nonoko. As far as I remember, this used to be in the color of dull purple. Now, it turned into a bright orange!"

"Well, I guess we'll just have to gamble on the results for tomorrow."

**~^_^~the next day, morning**

Mikan was alone, walking in the hallway which leads to their homeroom class in the second day of her transfer. It was only 6: 30 in the morning and students would usually rush inside the classroom building at around seven in the morning or so… which makes Mikan alone in the building she's currently located. Or so she thought.

**~Mikan~**

Wow, I'm so early today. Wonder where I got that habit… From Hotaru perhaps? Well, she used to turn my alarm at five in the morning since school starts at seven in St. Marie. So, maybe, yeah… I definitely got that habit from her. Speaking of which, I never saw Hotaru the rest of the day after she and Ruka-pyon left. Hehe, maybe they went off to play.

Well, back on the track, I'm still walking at the hallway and who knows how long the hallway is. I've been walking for like 20 minutes yet I haven't reached my destination yet? And one more thing, whenever I try to turn a corridor, I always end up in the same freaking hallway. I really think something's wrong here…

"Oooooh~! Lost are we, Sakura b*tch?" I heard someone's voice call me out. And seriously, what's with the high pitch and sickeningly sweet voice? Hell, if I don't get out of here in any minute now, my eardrums would explode. And how dare she call me a 'b*tch'!

"Who are you and what are you doing behind the shadows, girl? Or should I say 'girls'? Come out now before I lose my patience, or rather… are you chickening out?" I stated bravely. I was expecting an explosion of 'WHAT!? WE'RE NOT CHICKENING OUT, B*TCH!' or something near that. And I guess my premonition was a fact.

"WHAT!? WE'RE NOT CHICKENING OUT, B*TCH!" they shouted back and I guess that triggered them cause I saw six girls wearing… ummm… the academy's uniform except that the skirt is too low that it was just covering their butt and blouse with the first three buttons undone, showing off their cleavage and lacey bras. Wow, I can't believe sluts could be this low to the point where they are almost showing off their _developed _bodies. Woah, I gotta say, they're one hell of **bold** girls—note the sarcasm there.

A girl with shoulder-length black hair and matching black eyes went forward to me. I didn't bother to step backward for there was nothing to be scared about. Soon after, the five girls followed their leader and cornered me to a wall.

"You know, you are a nuisance. I heard Natsume-sama say that you are his girlfriend but hey, how can someone who is way below Natsume-sama's league be his girlfriend? After all, you're not someone who can stand out, let alone that plain beauty—wait, scratch that—you're not a beauty, you're an Ugly! What were you thinking, that Natsume-sama would actually date you? Dream on, bitch! Cause that'll never happen!" she said in one go. After she finished, she was panting, trying to catch her breath after her long speech. I guess she's waiting for my answer. So, in order to not let the girl's effort down, I decided to answer.

"Look, Wakako Usami. I do not care about your Natsume-sama. And to clear things off, I don't have anything to do with that jerk. Long story short: we're not going out. And so what if I'm ugly or a plain beauty? It's much better than you sluts whose world revolves at boys and cosmetics. Honestly, you're being brutish and all. Don't you know that too much make up makes the face grow wrinkles that when you reach your old years, your faces are crumpled a thousand times from the usual? And here I thought you actually cared for your beauty. Hate to admit it but," I looked up at the girls cornering me and glared at them, "you disappoint me."

"How dare you, Mikan Sakura to talk to us like that!? Just who the fuck are you!?" the girls yelled in unison. I stared at them boringly before giving out an answer.

"I'm no one inside this academy, Usami. But outside, I'm someone who can bring down your families' company within one call. You don't want that, right? Wakako Usami, Mira Sarashina, Makie Yoshida, Lily Minazawa, Kia Nekogawa and Yukia Tachibana, am I right? All of you are heiresses to your families's clothing line, fashion industry, modeling agency, malls, shoe store and accessory shop, right? And that's where your blings came from, right? And one thing's for sure, you don't want to lose those now, do you?"

The said girls stared at me in horror. Obviously, all those things that I had mentioned were the things they couldn't live without their existence.

"Y-You! There's no way you'll be able to do that! You're just a lowlife vampire that managed to get inside the academy without any of the faculty getting all suspicious at you! Let me guess, you used a charm, didn't you? A charm that can deceive people. Ha! I knew it! You're so lame and low, Sakura! I bet you're only a level five vampire! So don't even dare defy a level three vampire! Get that, bitch!?"

I admit, her words stung my heart and eyes. I never knew that vampires can be like this. Just because of Hyuuga, they go crazy like this? No wonder they hate their fan girls. But still, I never expected that they would go to this length just to have what they want: and what they want is my **disappearance**. Oh no, while thinking of this, I feel tears starting to gather in my eyes. Why can't I fight back, you ask? Simple. I don't want the hallway to be covered bloodshed and… even though they treat me like this, they're still vampires; and added to that, three of those freak sluts are from the level four vampire clans my family leads—and of course, I do not want to bother Mom and Dad by giving them punishment since it was my idea to hide my face.

This is so hard! I can feel them cracking their knuckles as if getting ready for a fight. But I don't want to fight them..! While I was fighting with myself, I felt them come closer, turning into their vampire forms. I didn't bother to look at them.

"What now, Sakura? Afraid? Please, don't tell me you're actually a coward? And how strong those words that came out of that stupid mouth of yours… Well, whatever. We'll just beat the crap out of you."

With that said, they encircled me, making me unable to move from my current position. Usami signaled her girls and the girls gladly complied. I know what they're trying to do. Just when the girls were about to launch their attacks, a shadow loomed over us. I felt the girls' eyes widen so I rose my head up and saw the most unexpected.

An angry Natsume Hyuuga.

**So, here's chapter 9! I'm really sorry~ It seems kind of boring although it contains more than 7k words… Please tell me what you're thinking~ Was it nice? And to those with their questions, I think I'll be able to answer in the next chapter. So, please await for it, okay? ^_^**


End file.
